


Making It Work

by Anonymous



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Aftercare, Aftermath, Alpha/Omega, Artificial Insemination, Awkward Dates, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Medical Procedures, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Scent Marking, Sexual Content, omega biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 00:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Asami has secured his mate in a permanent bond. A bond neither of them were ready to be a part of so soon. How do they go on from there?Can be read as a standalone (for those who'd like to skip the angst of 'Crossed Paths'), as I will do a brief summary of Crossed Paths at the start.Note: (I made a mistake and somehow orphan'ed the ENTIRE SERIES posted version of this fic before I completed it, so I'm re-posting, with the additional chapter updates. )





	1. One (the repost one)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Making It Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187326) by Anonymous. 



> (First chapter is here - https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187326/chapters/27668832 )
> 
> The first chapter is a re-post. The link above is where it was originally posted (before I orpharn'ed it. learn kids, don't try mess around your ao3 account when half-asleep).
> 
> The following chapters, 2 and 3, are the updates. It's been more than a year now, haha, sorry for the wait? Had RL and other fics to work on, etc etc. I hope I managed to somewhat do the ending justice? There's probably a few areas that could use some polishing, but I really can't anymore. Feel free to take the thread of this universe and write your own version yeah (link it to me so i can read too! :)
> 
> Enjoy! Comments are welcomed!

* * *

 

_Previously on[Crossed Paths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988648/chapters/27120885) _

_Asami Ryuichi had not expected to meet anyone compatible with him. After Fei Long, he thought he would never encounter another scent that pulled at him instinctually - much less a scent belonging to an Omega so much younger than him. The moment he set eyes on Takaba Akihito, caught his scent, Asami knew he wouldn't be able to just let him go. He knew his own self and urges, and ignoring a compatible mate was not something he could simply brush aside._

_With his standing as a leading businessman of Japan, a well-known and respected Alpha in Tokyo. It didn't take much to convince the Takaba's, and Akihito, to agree to the bonding. There was nothing to contend against Asami's stake to claim, and despite his Omega appearing perturbed. Takaba Akihito did not refuse._

_The bonding ceremony was carried out in haste and privacy, followed by repeated bouts of sex to form a permanent bond. But even after days of exposure to the Alpha's semen, the Omega's body was still months away from being heat-ready enough to form the bond. Reports of his enemies closingin didn't bode well, Asami knew that his absence from his domain had not gone unnoticed. With the added pressure to cement the permanent bond, Asami had pushed Akihito's body, forcing the bond to happen before his Omega was physically ready._

* * *

 

Asami Ryuichi had thought that once he had permanently bonded his mate, secured the Omega as his and his only. He thought he would feel settled. Yet, when the scent of his Omega first started its subtle change - he could barely smell it. The cloying thick and disgusting scents of pain, anger, hurt, frustration and blood - overpowering the new subtle scent of his mate.

The Alpha knew the scent of blood, was very familiar with the scent of it, in large amounts and even mixed in with the sewage of gutted intestines. But something about Akihito's blood - which carried his Omega's signature scent along with it, and the scent of his semen mixed in it. The combination just churned uncomfortably in his stomach, bringing along with it the uncomfortable feeling that clenched tightly in his chest. 

The Alpha caught the briefest whiff of Akihito's scent changing, before it was overpowered by everything else. All he could do was stare as shock caught up with him - from where he was kneeling near to foot of the bed, the Omega's bruised thighs and buttocks in plain sight right in front of him - staring as the blood flowing out of the abused hole slowed to a trickle. Asami had no idea if the bleeding had stopped, or if it had just clotted around the reddened swollen hole. Muffled sounds coming from Akihito, his breathing hitching as his whole body trembled. 

He moved to pick Akihito up - intending to shift his Omega to clean up, get rid of the disgusting scents. His hand touched the Omega's shoulder, at nearly the exact same moment, Akihito jerked away twisting his body to face Asami who loomed over him. Before the Alpha even had time to register the expression on Akihito's face, a hard force snapped his face to the side as a sharp pain bloomed across his jaw. It was a different type of shock that took over Asami. He could not recall the last time someone actually managed to land a punch on him right in the face. Akihito's raised voice and continuous yelling did not quite register until a few seconds later. 

"-know anything about Omega biology?! There are multiple alternatives! And you just- just  _forced_ , just tear your way though? What is this the dark ages?!" Akihito shouted between gasps, ranting till his sobs chocked up again. He had edged backward on his elbows during Asami's distraction, the Omega an arm's length away, a pillow clutched to his body like a shield.

Asami couldn’t remember the last time someone raised their voice at him. Much of what Akihito had said was garbled between his heaving hitching breath and anger, lashing out verbally at his Alpha who had inflicted this pain on him. But Asami got the gist of the angrily screamed out words.

It stunned Asami further that it was his young Omega, reeking of pain and exhaustion, had the energy to deliver quite a powerful punch and then proceeded to rant out his anger to the point that it actually got Asami feeling chastised. Was there really an alternative, like Akihito said? Asami hated to admit that he didn’t know. He hadn’t looked up anything beyond the paperwork necessary to make their Bonding legal. Whatever else he knew about sexual relations of mates was what he learnt while working his way up the ranks of the underworld. 

The Alpha didn’t stay shocked for long, his own innate dominance had him defensive that he was being berated and chastised. Then torn once again when Akihito - his chest heaving with the exertion as he stopped shouting his words were not making much sense as his emotions got the better of him again- leaned back against the pillows slowly whimpering in pain, he turned his face away, as though he didn't want Asami to see the tears still streaming down his face.

Asami shifted uncertainly edging closer to his Omega, hesitant if he should touch him or not, his hand out reached but stopped before touching to other. 

“What?!” Akihito snapped at Asami, glaring at him through watery eyes, his face a wet and splotchy mess. 

“Aren’t you going to call the doctor?” The Omega asked, his tone in disbelief that Asami hadn't already done so. 

The Alpha blinked, before he was spurred into action by his mate’s logical orders. After a quick call to hail the doctor, Asami fetched wet cloths and did his best to wipe his Omega clean, the boy quiet now as he hid his face against the pillow hugged to his chest. Asami laid out a clean towel over the mess Akihito had shuffled away from, one arm swatting him away with a pained whine when he lifted Akihito slightly to spread another towel underneath him.

The trickle of blood had slowed considerably, the white towel had only a small spot of blood when the doctor arrived fifteen minutes later. The doctor was visibly taken aback by the scents still strong in the room. Akihito’s sniffles had quieted down by then. The Omega having throughly exhausted himself, fell quickly into a deep sleep with the aid of a mild sedative injection.

The pinched look on the doctor’s pale face - after Asami explained in brief grunted tones on what happened - only fanned the embers of guilt that was already gnawing at his insides. With how everything happened so fast, the pressing urgency to return to work, yet being unable to leave his mate with just a temporary bond. Asami had just did, what he had known all the other Alpha’s he grew up with do. 

The hormones and chemicals deep in an Omega’s reproductive system would interact immediately with any Alpha’s seminal fluids. Forging a permanent bond thus releasing the signature scent of a bonded Omega. The scent would only grow more pronounced after the few hours necessary for the body's pheromones to change.  However, should a stronger or more compatible Alpha’s semen be introduced in the same way. The permanent bond would be transferred over to the victor.

Many wars in the past were fought over Omega’s - male or female - as their guaranteed fertility meant more children and a larger clan. Bonded Omega's would only go into heat for their bonded Alpha. Their fertility system geared to be impregnated only by their Alpha. Furthermore, the scent of an Omega with a permanent bond usually served as enough of a deterrent for any contenders. Only sadists, masochists or psychos - those whose brains didn’t follow the normal order of biology - would be able to stomach the repulsion of touching a bonded Omega.

Times have changed now that it was the 21st Century. There were more laws protecting the rights of all individuals. And with population growth, came the steady decline in the frequency and intensity of heats and ruts. But for people like Asami Ryuichi, leading Alpha of Tokyo, both above and underground. Many old dynamic traits were still strongly adhered to. Leading Alpha’s of today were not so interested in having multiple offsprings. But those that had bonded with their compatible mate, held much more power than those without. As much as it was a boon to have a compatible mate, it was as great a liability. 

There had been no other option but to bind Akihito in a permanent bond immediately. The bonding itself wouldn’t have been much of a problem had his compatible Omega been a few years older. But nothing much ever came easy for Asami. Pressured by his standing in the world - increasing the risk of if his enemies discovered about his mate before a permanent bond was formed. If anything happened to Akihito, not only would Asami have lost a compatible mate, it would have been a declaration of war.

It was an ingrained instinct for these Alpha’s, to secure their compatible mate. More so because of the challenges they faced being far more threatening than what an average Alpha might experience. In the mafia underworld, Alpha’s would form the permanent bond with their mates within the week. The faster the better to secure their bond with their mate. This was especially so when said mate had perfect compatibility with the Alpha.

‘Archaic’ the doctor had called his method and that ‘there are alternatives in this day and age’ he had muttered as he went about his medical examination and catalogue of Akihito's injuries. The doctor did what he could as gently as possible, but Akihito still let out a high keen of pain when the speculum was slipped inside him. A small pile of blood-soaked gauze and a liberal amount of medicated gel later, the doctor gently removed the speculum. Ignoring Asami’s growl as he cleaned the fresh blood that had trickled out from Akihito, inspecting the sphincter muscle with much scrutiny. Asami had stalked to the the bathroom for a quick wash when the doctor started to gently wipe the affected areas with saline and medicated oils. 

Asami was instructed to carry Akihito to his own room for him to rest, 'undisturbed' the doctor stressed. The cloying scents still very much present in Asami’s master bedroom. But Akihito smelled more of the medications and oils the doctor had used for the Omega. The doctor set out an assortment of items on Akihito's table, he soaked a wad of gauze with a calming essential oil blend and tapped it to Akihito's wrist.

The medication in his bloodstream had seeped into his scent already. Coupled with the blended essential oil, Akihito’s scent was muted beneath it all. It irked Asami’s Alpha instincts, for his newly mated Omega to be smelling of anything but him. But he clenched his jaw and held himself in check, enough damage was done. After making a last round of checks, the doctor stepped outside Akihito’s room, Asami following behind him.

"Was it intentional?" The doctor asked in all seriousness. It wasn't unheard of, for Alpha's in a similar position as Asami, to force a bonding on their compatible mate in such a manner. 

"No." The glare that Asami shot the doctor had the man cringing back.

The doctor gulped, obviously steeling himself as he took a deep breath. The talk that followed was one of the longest one Asami had ever had with the doctor. The older man made it very clear that Asami had to stop all sexual activity, no matter what his Alpha instincts were telling him. Stressing out details about Omega biology Asami had never known.

Forcing a permanent bond on a compatible mate - even before they were physically ready - was not something that happened very often even in the underworld. In the medical field, it was not something that was openly discussed either. The topic of 'surgical intervention for permanent bonding' carrying with it many controversies. Therefore, its methods were not one commonly known, unless someone was really looking long and hard for it.

The doctor shared about these interventions, which more or less rendered the Alpha's penis unnecessary. Biologically speaking, it was only the Alpha's semen that was necessary. If the doctor sensed Asami's guilt - for not having the foresight- he didn't mention it, but he did ensure Asami knew all about the negative effects such a trauma could have on any Omega. 

“He punched you?” The doctor asked, eyeing the reddened skin on Asami’s jaw and the scratches on Asami’s shoulder and chest. The Alpha glared in response. “At least I won’t have to worry too much if this one stands up for himself.” 

Asami scowled at what the doctor hinted. The last time he needed the services of a rental Omega was when his usual suppressants dosage suddenly stopped working for him, sending him into a sudden rut. Experienced as the Omega was - the young man, overpowered by the scent of a high-breed Alpha - had quietly allowed the brutal pounding that went on for 24 hours non-stop. It was only when Asami’s doctor came by and alert the agency to send in a new Omega, as The current one was definitely in no shape to serve the Alpha for another night, let alone two more. All the rental Omega's that were hired to service Asami's rut's had all been unable to so much as protest. The doctor always having to intervene - lest Asami break one of them beyond repair. 

Asami had slowly worked his way through several cigarettes as the doctor explained on the necessary care and medication for Akihito. Stressing that a whole week of close monitoring and complete rest would be necessary in Akihito's case. They also agreed that it would be for the best for him to come by every morning for the next few days, before the doctor left Asami stewing in his thoughts. 

 

_-Some hours later-_

 

Akihito woke up feeling hot and cold all over with the added ache of his bladder besides the burning of his hole and further inside. Worst of all, he woke up alone. Blurry eyes opened and slid off the single bed - feeling oddly anxious that he'd been left on his own. Still half asleep with the pressing need for the toilet, Akihito pushed the feeling away, a hand reaching out to steady himself against the bedside table then the wall as he shuffled on his feet. The slightest movements sent sparks of pain between his legs, his body woken up by the stiff ache of his leg and back muscles. 

Whatever the doctor had given him was wearing out, his brain feeling clearer and very aware of the state his body was in. Trying to make a quick trip to the small attached bathroom proved more challenging that it should be with his entire lower half screaming at him. The shock of the cold bathroom tile wrought a shiver through his already throbbing body. Akihito relieved himself and stumbled quickly back to his bed, gulping down the bottle of water by his bedside before huddling back under the covers. 

Back in his bed, everything felt terrible and he really wanted to not move despite the awkward position. The anxious feeling in his chest crawling up his throat, he shouldn't be alone, he wanted something, but he wasn't sure what. Moving gingerly, he tried to find a comfortable position that didn’t press against his bruises. Hugging a pillow to his chest as he burrowed his head in the other - huddling in the corner where his bed leaned against the wall. Between his heated neck and forehead, and his shivering limbs, the Omega fell back into a fitful sleep with the blanket wrapped tight around him. Not waking even as his temperature continued to climb as the early rays of dawn slipped past the curtains of his room.

Asami was just about done with airing out his room from the scent of his Omega in pain. The past few days had pushed Asami hard for the first time in years. He was exhausted and on edge with the various negative scents that his Omega had been giving off. Akihito’s sharp scents of pain, his blood and tears. The wariness and anger in the young Omega’s eyes when he punched Asami. Akihito's words, the doctor’s words echoing in his head. It replayed over in Asami's mind as he cleaned up his room, as his Omega rested in a drug-induced sleep in his own room just down the hallway.

Household chores was a task that usually didn't mean anything to Asami - until it was sweat soaked, blood stained sheets he was shoving into the washer. Tossing in the bloodies towels and slamming the lid shut in frustration. The mattress had to be flipped for the first time since it was bought, because of the spots of blood that dotted it. Asami fixed on the new sheets, even digging out the sprays from the bottom cabinets, anything to clear the scent of Akihito's blood and pain from his room.

He should have put more thought in this, he would have found out about the alternative methods to forging a permanent bond. But it was too late now. Doubt reared it’s ugly head and the Alpha hated it. So used to being sure and confident in everything he did. Though circumstances did push his hand, the Alpha wondered if his mindless rush to form the permanent bond was due to his own hormones, being that much effected by a compatible Omega. In all his years, all the people he’s had sex with, countless Omega’s even. None of them had pulled him in like Akihito did. The pull of a compatible mate was said to be strong. But knowing about it could not prepare anyone for experiencing it first hand. 

Not able to sleep, Asami stood by his opened windows and had his cigarette fix. When the first hint of dawn started to peek over the horizon, and his room didn't reek of Omega in pain, Asami walked down the hallway to Akihito's room to check in him. The omega had curled up in a corner under his covers, taking up only half the space of his single bed. His face - the only bit of skin exposed - was flushed with the fever that ran his temperature high. Asami knelt on the small bed, pulling back on one edge of the blanket as the new scent of his now permanently bonded Omega mixed in with the sticky bitterness of pain-fever-anxiety, stirred even more unpleasant emotions in the Alpha.

Akihito whined softly in his sleep, unconsciously turning to curl himself around his Alpha who sat on the edge of the edge of the bed. The Omega nosed at Asami's hand that had been pressed against a fevered forehead, scenting his Alpha in his sleep. The tinge of anxiety faded away, leaving the other scents which wafted off Akihito in waves now that the blanket had been pushed aside. The Omega's hands, one holding Asami's wrist to his nose, the other gripping the material of his sweatpants.

Asami sat very still, staring down at his sleeping Omega as he tried to understand what was going on. The Akihito from just a few hours ago had punched him and proceeded to yell angrily. A vast difference from the Omega who had curled his body around where Asami was seated on the bed. Akihito's nose pressed against the Alpha's scent glands on his wrists as he breathed steadily in sleep. Akihito shifted, trying to press even closer, a sudden spike in pain accompanied the subtle but fresh scent of blood.  

The doctor arrived promptly when Asami called for him, despite having only just been there. Fever-dazed and half-asleep, Akihito groaned through the check-up and swallowed the pills pressed to his lips. The doctor explained something that looked like an enema kit, when Akihito only blinked in response, he ushered the Omega to the toilet. Asami stood by the doorway glaring, but held himself back from interrupting the doctor who guided the Omega through the initial steps. Akihito vaguely knew what to do from what he learned in health class. He managed mostly on his own, with the doctor observing the blood-tinted liquid that came out. With the state he was in, any semblance of being embarrassed had long flew out the window. 

He didn’t even notice when it was Asami who helped him back into bed. Feeling faint with pain, even more sore and exhausted after the check-up, Akihito remained unmoving on the bed with his eyes glazed over. The painkillers had started to kick in just when the doctor inserted the speculum again. Akihito's eyes squeezing shut as he grunted at the discomfort, but otherwise didn't protest. Brisk and quick with the examination and application of the same gel he used last night, the doctor had barely tugged Akihito's pants back on when the Omega curled up against Asami again. The doctor spared the clinging Omega a glance as he packed up his bag. Akihito frowned in his sleep when Asami transferred the Omega's grip onto a pillow before stepping out of the room with the doctor. 

"Sometimes, the one that hosts the permanent bond will feel insecure if separated from the Alpha. It's observed to be more prominent in Omega's as compared to Beta's or Alpha's." Just as the doctor was speaking, Kirishima stepped in with a folder of document which he handed over to Asami. The doctor waited for Asami's second to have a quick exchange with him. 

"Ideally, a newly bonded Omega should not to be left alone." The doctor commented. Asami lit up another cigarette in response, inhaling nearly half of it in one go. 

"Has the bleeding stopped?" Asami asked instead, he knew what the doctor was hinting at, but with the nature of his work, there was no way he could stay at home. The permanent bond had set, Kirishima had set up meetings for the whole day the moment Asami had called him an hour ago. Yet something in his gut churned uncomfortably at having to leave Akihito - newly bonded and injured, now down with a fever - on his own, alone.

“The bleeding has stopped, the entrance to the uterus is only partly clear. It's hard to tell with all the swelling. Blood seepage is likely to happen till it heals. The swelling will take a few days to subside, but for now he should remain on a soft diet.” The doctor explained.

His examination earlier of the Omega’s inner passage showed that Akihito’s body had adjusted with the permanent bonding. Akihito was most likely already close to his natural heat. Only a handful of hours after the Alpha’s insemination, his torn hymen had partly thinned out, the passageway though was still much narrower than it should be. In some cases where the Omega was younger, the torn hymen would heal itself shut instead, the scar tissue making the membrane even thicker than before. It was a medical nightmare, especially when the Alpha tries to mate again too soon after. There had been documented cases of Alpha’s having to be sedated lest they cause the Omega to be further traumatised. 

"Why is he having a fever then?" Asami asked, already starting on his second cigarette. 

“A fever is a normal reaction," the doctor reassured the Alpha. "Considering the trauma his body went through. His temperature should be monitored." Then left additional instructions on the Omega’s care. Asami seemed to only grow more angry at that. 

"Asami-sama," the doctor hesitated just before leaving, but he needed to be sure about one thing at least, "Takaba-sama will need complete rest for at least a week. No sexual-”

"I won't touch him." Asami bit out, his glaring turning up several notches. The doctor gulped, but his years serving Asami didn't have him scampering away at least.

"There's medication to reduce an Alpha's urges. Let me know should it become a problem." The doctor said before he left, bowing lowly. Asami stared at the shut door, he could feel a headache building behind his eyebrows. He checked the sleeping Omega’s temperature before a quick shower and changing into a three-piece suit. 

At 8.A.M sharp, Kirishima came in and stood by the door waiting. Asami checked in on Akihito again, the Omega's fever still persisting. Torn between his instinct to stay and care for his mate, and the overdue meeting he had to be at. Asami set out another bottle of water and the new phone he had Kirishima prepare for his mate - with his contact already saved. Akihito’s own phone was being stripped down by Asami’s security team. They would only return it once the added security measures were installed. The Alpha hadn’t had the chance to check in with them on it.

“Asami-sama.” Kirishima said, from where he had been standing down the hallway from Akihito’s room, awaiting further orders from the Alpha. The henchman had already set out the Omega’s breakfast on the kitchen table. Asami slid his wrist along the bare skin of Akihito’s jawline, down his neck and slipping past the covers and shirt to scent-mark against the bite - he quietly slipped away before Akihito could hold onto him, closing the room door behind him.

As the Alpha and his henchman reviewed Asami’s meetings for the day, Kirishima noted down the adjustments under Asami’s orders. It would be a tight rush, but the Alpha would be able to check in on his Omega later at noon, then again in the evening before heading to Sion. It didn't feel like enough, but it was all the Alpha could spare. There was work to catch up with, and his presence alone would be warning enough for his enemies. 

Asami checked in on Akihito that afternoon to find that the Omega - still in bed with the persistent fever - hadn't eaten his lunch nor his medication. He had ordered for the additional security clearance measures for the doctor and his nurse to be expedited, before he sat the half-lidded Akihito up. Trying to feed his Omega who was barely awake proved to be a difficult task. It frustrated Asami, feeling unsure in his actions as he got Akihito to swallow his medication, then trying to settle him back in bed. The Omega whined, his too-warm hand gripping at Asami's wrist when the Alpha tried to leave again. It was the same when the Alpha came back to check in later that evening. Akihito had been sweating out his fever, the Alpha nearly late for his meeting at Sion - having changed his Omega's damp clothes and pillow case.

The laundry basket was getting filled again with Akihito's clothes, despite the Alpha having just done a load last night. The supervised cleaning crew came every month to clean his apartment, but the master bedroom was one room that no one entered. It was quick work to upkeep his own room, living on his own there wasn't much cleaning to do anyway. But the past few days of Akihito's clothes and his in the wash, and tying up the trash that included Omega enema packages, he realised that the cleaning service had to be cancelled as well for the time being. Too much risk in having them over even once a month - not with Akihito’s presence still a closely guarded secret. 

Kirishima had the reports of the doctor and his nurse cleared just a few hours past midnight. He now had medical personnel cleared and ready to attend to his Omega in his absence. The neat stack of documents handed to him just as he got into the car, heading back to his apartment after a whole day of work. The Alpha breathed out in relief, stubbing his cigarette in the overflowing ashtray. 

 

* * *

 

The day after Asami first brought Akihito back to his apartment, Kirishima arrived early in the morning with a few boxes of Akihito's belongings. Any item that carried the scents of others were strictly not allowed into Asami's house. This meant anything made out of fabric. Akihito had managed to get in touch with Kou and Takato when he started work as a freelance photographer. The scent of his friends and his parents who visited sometimes was faint, but even that subtle scent was unacceptable for Asami. All Akihito's beddings, and nearly half of his clothes, were left behind in his small rental unit. The stiff spectacle-wearing Alpha was tasked to buy whatever could not be brought over. Which was how the Omega's new room in Asami's residence was furnished with a simple single bed (the same as Akihito's own), plain sheets, a single pillow and covers (much lesser than Akihito's own). Practically military-order. Same were the sets of black, white, grey clothing that came packed in the boxes as well. The only clothing that were Akihito's own were the few dressier pieces he rarely wore, his undergarments and winter wear - laundered and packed in ziplock for storage.

“Everything you need is here,” Asami had said when he showed Akihito his room. Akihito had surveyed the boxes in his room on that first day, some of them contained his things, and a few boxes had other essentials still in their store bought bags. From clothing, to stationary, to toiletries. Everything Akihito needed was all there in his room, including the special dry box that held his camera equipment. There was even an emergency heat-kit designed for Omega’s. 

“If there is anything you want, just let me know.” Asami had said in a way that made it sound like an order, before leaving Akihito to unpack as he went to his home office.

Akihito felt the bitter resentment at his situation crawling up his throat as he unpacked his items in the room which Asami had said was his own. He knew - like he knew facts learned through a book - that once bonded, this was expected to happen. But knowing that he'd have to let go of his favoured items from his own apartment, and actually not seeing them anymore, felt very different in reality. The transition would've been more gradual in a normal situation. But his wasn't exactly normal. 

It was his first day in his Alpha's apartment, luxurious and unnecessarily huge apartment. A newly bonded Omega, alone, which was also quite uncommon. But what little Akihito had learned about the name Asami Ryuichi was that his Alpha was a very important, and very busy man. With all the briskness and not many words from his Alpha after the blur that was his own bonding ceremony of yesterday, and the overwhelming nature of last night. Despite Asami's almost aloofness, the Alpha's gentle licks as he brought pleasure to his Omega that morning, how to took care of his healing bite mark, the small cuts on his palms. It had Akihito thinking over everything that had happened since he first crossed paths with his Alpha. That fateful evening on Tokyo Bay.  

Once the bonding was officiated, Asami, his lawyer and the Takaba's had went though the finer details of an unorthodox Alpha-Omega bonding. Legally binding matters such as belongings, inheritance, heirs and such were discussed and agreed on. Akihito remained silent, even when he was being asked directly, the Takaba's responding uncertainly in his stead. Receiving a bonding bite alters the body's chemicals, no matter how prepared a person is, the experience would still be a bit of a shock. With Akihito, not being able to give a returning bite to his Alpha meant it would take a bit longer for the Omega's physical chemistry to settle. 

In a normal Alpha-Omega couple, the pair would usually have been dating for some time before the bonding was done. With time to prepare before the bonding ceremony, the legal matters would usually be discussed amongst the two families in more informal and amicable settings. The archaic practice of Omega's and Beta's being the only one to receive a bonding bite had been abolished many decades ago. Despite that, in the present time, there were still Alpha's who refused to receive their mate's bite. And Asami was one of them. 

Had Asami been a lesser Alpha, the Omega's parents would put up a fight over this. But Asami's overbearing presence alone had silenced them. It had silenced even the usually loud-mouthed Akihito. When the Takaba's discovered just who Asami Ryuichi was, they had reluctantly went along. 

The ride to Asami's apartment after the bonding ceremony had been a blur. Akihito recalled asking many things, but the answers Asami gave didn't settle him. Once the sex actually started, the Omega had instinctually went along with whatever was going on. Akihito barely had time to bemoan the loss of his personal items replaced by expensive store-bought ones, barely had time to properly appreciate the shiny new dry box, before he was swept back up into his instinctual headspace. 

The difference between knowing facts and reality was quite the experience. Detached as he was through what felt like never ending days of way too much sex, Akihito vaguely registered Asami trying to arouse him into participating, and giving up when his body simply could not. Not with the overwhelming nature of everything that was happening, the growing discomfort and exhaustion. He snapped out of it when the sudden agonising pain pierced through him, Asami forcing his way through to cement the permanent bond. He recalled punching his Alpha, hurting his knuckles more than he probably hurt Asami's stone-jaw. The doctor arrived and before he knew it he was out cold again.

Akihito wasn't surprised when his fever hit him. After everything, it was long overdue. He had given himself over to the suffocating heat, floating in and out of awareness, until he woke up - a day later - feeling clear headed for the first time in days. 

 

* * *

 

_-A day later-_

 

Akihito woke up slowly, the heavy feeling of exhaustion weighing his eyelids down even as he blinked them open. It was quiet, and the blinds were half drawn over his windows. The slip of early morning sun hitting the far end of the wall, casting the room in a warm dim light. Akihito would’ve fallen right back to sleep if it wasn’t for the tightness of a full bladder. Looking down at himself, Akihito realised that again his clothes had been changed while he was asleep.

By the time he was shuffling slowly to his bed back from the bathroom, the soreness and aches of having used his muscles began throbbing again. Noticing that his medication was set out for him with a bottle of water. Akihito swallowed it down, his empty stomach churning uncomfortably and his hunger being the only motivation to make his way to the kitchen. 

Akihito's fever had broken some time that night much to Asami's relief. The Alpha was tempted to simply carry his mate into bed with him, but thought against it. Changing the Omega out of his damp clothes again before retiring for a few hours of sleep. Asami woke up awhile later to find Akihito's room empty, before he could work himself up into a panic, he found his mate. Standing by the kitchen counter, having breakfast at 6 in the morning. Asami could still scent the pain coming from his mate, not as strong as that night. 

The bright rays of dawn peeked over the horizon as the pair ate in silence. Akihito's scent of pain gradually growing more muted informed Asami that his Omega had taken his medication a few hours earlier than he should have. Hazel eyes glazed over in a drug-induced haze as the doctor greeted the two of them when he arrived. 

The check up was brief, Akihito's temperature and colour a lot better now he had a whole day's rest and a full meal in him. Satisfied that the fluid that washed out with the enema was clear, the doctor left the tube of gel instructing that it should be applied internally twice a day. Kirishima saw the doctor out while Asami attempted to helped Akihito with his shower. The Omega glaring at him, insisted he could manage himself, refusing to strip until Asami left the bathroom.

The shower brought him out of his daze, Akihito felt his limbs were still stiff, but the medication numbed out the pain enough that his head felt clearer. Dressed in a worn-out track suit, one of the few pieces of clothing that belonged to him, Akihito froze as he exited the shower. Asami leaned casually against his bedroom doorframe as he looked at something in his hand.

He thought the man would have left for work already and wasn't expecting the Alpha to still be around. Shuffling towards his bed, Akihito saw that his Alpha was reading the label on the gel tube before golden sharp eyes looked up suddenly to pin the Omega with an unreadable stare. Akihito stared back warily, his Alpha's piercing eyes unsettling him. Making him wonder what was going on the other's mind.

Asami's nostrils flared subtly as he scented the air, his frown deepening. The Alpha's expression turning darker, making Akihito wonder if he was angry about something. He suddenly remembered punching Asami, the look of shock that crossed the Alpha's face. Everything else after that was hazy in his memory, just fragments, and the feeling of intense pain, then the heat of the fever. 

With his head clearer now, and the thunderous Alpha still staring at him. Akihito gulped down the sense of trepidation, edging uncertainly towards his bed. Asami's piercing stare remained fixed on him unwavering. He was tired, and his pain numbed down as the medication worked it's magic. Akihito really wanted to just sleep before the pain came back up again. 

"Lie down." The Alpha said as he took a step into the room, the commanding tone in his voice Akihito was beginning to realise was like a default setting. When Akihito didn't immediately move as commanded, Asami looked over to where his Omega had hesitated where he stood at the foot of his bed. Akihito's large hazel eyes eyed the tube in Asami's hand before looking away nervously. 

"I-I can do it myself." He said, holding out his hand for the tube. As if expecting Asami to simply hand it over to him. 

The Alpha lips twitched, before he grabbed hold of Akihito's extended hand and pulled him forward. Not expecting the sudden movement, Akihito stumbled, his stiff muscles not allowing his legs to react as quickly as he wanted them to. But before he could even fall or otherwise, Asami's swift arms had lifted him and moved him on top of the bed before sitting next to Akihito's prone form. 

"Hey!" Akihito protested, leaning up on his elbows to twist his hips away when Asami pulled the waistband of his track-bottoms down without warning. 

"Lie down," Asami said, his calm tone and his piercing stare sending conflicting signals. Akihito had one hand pulling the front of his top down to cover his exposed penis, the other hand trying to yank his pants back up. Noting the wariness and defensive position his Omega was projecting, Asami grit his teeth and took a few seconds to get a grip on his patience.

"Just these," Asami gritted out, deliberately held out two tubes, as he set down a small sterile pack -still sealed- on the bed. One was the gel the doctor had previously applied for Akihito, the other one looked new but it had a long medical name printed on it. Akihito didn't move from where he had backed himself against the corner of his bed backed against the wall. Suspicion in his eyes as he stared at Asami, who was blocking his exit route off the bed. 

"I won't do anything else." Asami said, putting more effort into keeping an even tone before. Looked away to pull open the bedside table drawer. Akihito held his breath, not sure what was in there, before Asami's hand withdrew holding a tiny bottle with two fingers.

"Here." Asami nudged a small bottle of essential oil against Akihito's hand. His Omega took it, reading the label before taking a sniff. The label read 'Tranquility' and listed a well known pharmaceutical company well known for their Alpha-Omega medications. Akihito hadn't realised he had been breathing in deeply, the hints of lavender, rose and other scents he couldn't identify which steadied his racing heart. 

"Calmed down yet?" Asami asked, as he took out a small ceramic burner and a tea-light candle from the drawer, placing the items on the bedside table before fishing out a lighter from his pocket. Akihito watched as the Alpha lit the candle, placing it in a small slot then retrieving a larger bottle of the same essential oil and pouring a small amount onto the concave dent on top. 

"Lie down," Asami said again, leaning back from where he sat, waiting patiently.

Akihito tried to think, but couldn't come up with any reason for Asami to be lying. His Alpha had said that they'd only need to have sex until the permanent bond was set. He also vaguely recalled Asami taking care of him yesterday in between his raging fever, remembering how he was sweating through it, but his clothes and pillow was dry when he woke up. The Alpha didn't say a word despite the minute it took for Akihito to lie back down on his front. A pillow clutched in his arms as he held to tiny bottle close to his nose, inhaling deeply. 

"Is this some kind of drug?" Akihito asked, waving the bottle he was holding at Asami over his shoulder.

"It's just oils. You can throw it away if you want." Was the Alpha's gruff reply, as he slowly worked a single gloved finger in, slathered in the cool gel.

Asami responded to Akihito's other questions - recognising that his Omega had prattled on exactly like this that night in the limo when he was nervous. 

"What about those pills?" Akihito continued asking still, even as his voice grew strained.

"For the pain." Asami said as he stopped moving his finger, waiting for Akihito's discomfort to ebb away.

When the tight ring of muscles loosened its tight grip around his single finger, Asami gently withdrew it. Lubing the silicone tube before sliding it in, inserting the gel internally with a quick depression of the plunger. The glove, silicone tube and syringe were wrapped up in the sterile packaging they came in before being tossed in the bin.

Akihito had quietened down by the time Asami was rubbing the cream onto his bruises. The added numbing effect had the Omega relaxing further, lulled by the comfort of being taken care of. As his Alpha continued to apply the cream onto the collection of bruises scattered all over his Omega's hips and thigh area. Asami catalogued each and every one of them - The lower part of Akihito's buttocks were the darkest shade of blue and purple. Matching hand-print sized purple bruises on either side of his hips. With splotches of lighter coloured shades of blue around the hips and thighs.

Asami's fingers were tingling with the numbing agent in the cream by the time he was done. Akihito still quiet the entire time, the occasional sharp sniffs as the boy brought the tiny bottle to his nose, told Asami that he was still awake though. Asami pulled Akihito's boxer shorts back up before tugging the track pants lower still, slipping one of Akihito's leg out before he moved down the bed. 

Leaning up on his elbows again, Akihito craned his neck, looking down the length of his back to see Asami rubbing the cream onto a dark purple bruise at his calf. He hadn't even noticed it till Asami touched it, the bruising on his thighs and buttocks being more of a noticeable pain. Asami looked up then and Akihito saw something darker clouding his usually fiercely coloured eyes.

"Turn around." Asami said after threading Akihito's foot back into the foot hole. Akihito turned and sat up, pillow still hugged to his chest as he watched that dark look as Asami went back to his task. Now applying the cream onto a few smaller bruises on his knees and shins. Lost in his thoughts as he tried to figure his mysterious Alpha, Akihito was snapped out of his daze when Asami tugged his pants back up. The Alpha standing up wordlessly and heading to the attached bathroom.  

Akihito had settled back under the covers by the time Asami stepped out of the bathroom. The Alpha watching as Akihito arranged the sofa pillows around him as he tried to get comfortable. The bed set up in Akihito's room only came with a single pillow and covers, even with the added sofa pillows it didn't look very comfortable.  

A large hand came up to brush Akihito's fringe away, Asami's palm pressed against the other's forehead. The Alpha's other hand unconsciously brushed the side of Akihito's neck, scent marking the skin down to his mating bite.

"What do you want to eat?" Asami asked as he sat at Akihito's side. The Omega blinked up confused at the odd question, he already had breakfast. Admittedly it was the standard combination of rice porridge and accompanying side dishes he'd been having the past few days. It was as though whoever was buying his food, had no idea what else consisted of soft-foods for an Omega. 

"You barely ate yesterday. Is there anything you want, besides porridge?" It was the most Asami had said in one go since their days of stilted conversation and too much sex. Akihito's brain still catching up, trying to remember if he had even ate yesterday.

"Udon?" He asked uncertainly. He still didn't have much of an appetite yet. But it was safer to stick with the soft diet for now and he was getting sick of rice porridge.

"Anything else?" Asami asked again after sending out a text on his phone.

Akihito hesitated, he still was not used to asking for things - his most expensive purchases thus far had been his camera equipment, and the fluffy pillows and duvets he had back at his own apartment - which he had bought himself with his own earnings. Omega's tended to prefer security and comfort while Alpha's preferred to show their strength and power. It was one of the more common stereotypes, for younger Omega's to have secured stable jobs, or housing - something only older Alpha's had the sense to do. While younger Alpha's were more likely to be winning sport medals or splurging unnecessarily over expensive cars or such. But things like high thread count sheets, and down duvets - they were wants, not needs - and not something he felt comfortable to ask for. Not yet. 

"A bath," Akihito said hesitantly, having gotten used to the salt baths that helped sooth his aches, Akihito felt the throbbing of his body and aching flesh more acutely now that he hadn't had one. "When can I have a bath? With those powdered things."

The night of their permanent bonding, the doctor had advised to avoid baths completely until the worse of Akihito's injuries had time to heal. Asami stared in response, his eyes less piercing, thoughtful almost. As quickly as the moment came, Asami blinked then was looking intently at his phone as he typed on it. A soft whirr sounded as the phone vibrated once, the small LED blinking yellow once signalling an incoming text.

"I won't be in this afternoon." Asami said, a frown on his face as he read the message.

"Kirishima will send your lunch." The Alpha paused, looking away from his phone to pin Akihito again with his firm stare. "Eat it."

The moment Asami left, taking with him his overbearing Alpha scent and the frustration that was constantly wafting from him. Akihito sighed a breath of relief. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. With the comfort brought on by the medication and numbing cream, it didn't take long for the Omega to fall into a deep sleep brought on by the absence of pain.

-

 

The day was uneventful, Akihito waking up when the bespectacled henchman - Kirishima - came by with lunch and dinner. He quickly took his medication despite it still being a few hours early. Despite being constantly drowsy, Akihito preferred it over feeling the pain return. The Omega dozed off while flipping through his portfolio album, till the sun went down. 

When Akihito awoke again, staring at the slowly fading colours outside his window as dusk turned to night. His head still floating from the pleasant buzz of too much sleep, painkillers and the calming scent wafting in his room. A quick peek into the master bedroom and office confirmed Akihito's guess of Asami not being home. Sure enough when he checked his new phone, he found Asami's number already saved in it. Sending a text asking his Alpha on his whereabouts only got him a reply to eat his dinner before taking the medication. 

Akihito puttered about listlessly after dinner before settling on a mindless TV program, dozing off on the sofa. He awoke again to the muted scent of his Alpha and a warm hand brushing against his jaw and down his neck. Even half asleep and high on pain-relief, it still struck Akihito briefly, the intimidating figure that was his Alpha in a three-piece suit. Even from his position of bending forward where he stood over Akihito, Asami was polished perfection. His hair still perfectly styled despite having been at work the whole day. 

“Hey,” Asami said, his voice soft as he lowered himself onto the sofa, perched next to Akihito, his warm hand still carding through the Omega's hair.

"Did you eat?" The Alpha asked, supporting Akihito's back when the Omega sat up, blinking to clear the drowsiness away. Akihito nodded, before looking at the time which showed a little past midnight. 

“Does your work always end this late?” He asked through a yawn.

“It depends, but usually yes.” Asami replied, not realising he had been taking in a deep breath of Akihito's scent blended in with lavender, till he noticed that his simmering stresses from the long day was suddenly replaced with a calmness. Akihito makes a noncommittal sound, before getting to his feet, Asami halting him with a tug at his wrist. Akihito faced the Alpha with a confused look before he felt a hand pushing his fringe aside to press against his forehead. Asami's other hand cupped against his neck.

"Did you need something?" Asami asked, seeming satisfied with Akihito's temperature as he withdrew his hands back. Akihito frowned, blinking even as his eyes fought to close, he wondered sleepily at the question but couldn't really come up with something to say. He shook his head in response before shuffling over to his bedroom. 

“Good night,” he called our over his shoulder, before closing his door behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

[[ A/N : see <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187326/chapters/27668832>  for the chapter. 

I'll paste it here once I figure this reposting thing out. ]] 


	2. Two (the chapter update)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this is an update (and the last bits, To end this ‘one-shot’) more than a year later.  
> Real life happened, also been writing my other fics. So yeah. Hope you like it! Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Disclaimer on the medical related things - I’m just winging it so any medical errors are mine. This is a work of fiction and I didn’t do much research on the details. Mainly focused on giving Aki more time to heal (besides medications, creams, etc)
> 
> Un-beta-ed.

Akihito stared at his exhausted face in the mirror, his face and lips pale, dark smudges underneath his eyes. His gaze drawn to the bite mark, it had healed completely, leaving the slightly raised skin a tone darker, right on his shoulder close to his neck. Low enough that a even a t-shirt would hide it, but a hint of the scar could be seen if he tilted his neck.

Properly examining them now, he thought it was strange how the bite, and the few bruises scattered along his neck and shoulders were quite large. Asami’s mouth didn’t seem exceptionally large, but the marks told a different story. The Omega didn’t like the sight of the bruising around his neck. Love bites, he wondered who’d ever thought up the name. It looked like a mess of dark red and blue smeared in patches along the side of his neck, below the bonding bite. Two on his other shoulder that connected at the edges. Making it look like a long stretch of discolouration across one side of his clavicle. 

He didn’t recall Asami sucking up his shoulder, it made the Omega wonder how exactly he received that bruise. Akihito hadn’t even properly looked at his other bruises. He didn’t need to see his skin to feel them everywhere. The nights leading up to their permanent bonding were a blur of too strong Alpha hormones and an endless ache that persisted worse now that the painkillers were wearing off again. He had to eat, the medication on an empty stomach just made the churning feeling worse. A few bites was all he could stomach for lunch before returning to his room. 

The leather sofa wasn’t very comfortable and the TV not holding his interest. A stinging sensation had him looking down at his palms where he had been unconsciously peeling at the half crescent scabs there. Picking up his new phone, Akihito scrolled through the apps mindlessly. 

A text came in as Akihito was staring blankly at the scrolling screen.

‘Did you eat?' 

Akihito scowled after reading Asami’s message, what was Asami so busy with that he was only replying to his texts in the late afternoon. 

'Yes.’ Akihito replied, before sending off another one. Where are you?’ repeating the questions he had sent at 8 that morning, when he awoke groggy and aching and alone. 

'Do you need anything?’ Was the reply, evading the question again.

Tears came unbidden in his eyes as Akihito blinked them away angrily. His biology was messed up beyond anything he had ever experienced. 

First was the compelling sense to allow this Alpha, his Alpha, to bond with him - regardless how much discomfort he was in. It went against what Akihito knew he normally would do. Lie there quietly? Thinking about it just frustrated him, his head still swimming in a clouds of hormones and medication.

The now that the permanent bond had settled. His Alpha’s almost constant scent was gone. Even with all the aches and pains caused by that very Alpha, Akihito found himself still yearning for his scent. He didn’t want the sex, the thought of that made his insides and sore hole throb unpleasantly.

As strange as it seemed even to him, Akihito wanted the times when Asami would lick at his mating bite. When his hands would rub and slide against his neck, across his shoulders and down his body. He wanted his Alpha close enough, that when he breathed, Asami’s scent would fill his lungs. Calming that anxiety that never left it’s constraining hold in his chest.  

He wanted to know why he woke up to an empty apartment that morning. Why all three of his meals were sitting in the fridge when he opened it looking for breakfast. And most of all, he wanted to know what exactly his Alpha did everyday. What was so important, that he rushed through a bonding, that he was keeping his Omega locked up, that he couldn’t even reply to say where he was.

Feeling displaced, worries and not knowing why. Akihito found himself thinking of his parents - a familiar face he suddenly missed. He wanted his own room in his own apartment which was tiny but cosy. He wanted his multiple pillows, and the familiar comforting scents. He wanted to be working on his assignment, going out, taking photos - bitterness forced the tears back in his eyes when he realised that he probably missed the submission deadline with the magazine. What he wanted, he couldn’t have anymore. And no crying would change that.

Akihito had never thought being mated as a bad thing. Society was much more progressive now than it used to be. But his Alpha, did not belong to a normal society. A high-breed Alpha, whose life Akihito knew nothing about, but the luxurious penthouse he lived in, his henchmen and his job that was important enough that he hadn’t even said anything about it. He wanted to know these things, but he didn’t know how to ask. The Omega stared at his phone, feeling a twisted mix of resentment, anger and resignation. Asami kept asking that same question, but what Akihito needed - even he didn’t know how to put into words.

‘Where are you?’ Akihito sent again, his fingers stabbing at his phone with all the pent up anger, confusion, and anxiousness. 

Minutes, then an hour went by. 

‘Work.’ Was the curt reply.

The Omega sobbed, huffing into his pillow. Torn between throwing the phone at a wall, or calling his Alpha demanding he come back now. 

‘Do you need anything?’ Asami sent. Akihito groaned reading the text. He wanted Asami’s scent, he wanted his Alpha to come back. 

But he wasn’t about to verbalize that. How was he even supposed to say that he wanted his Alpha’s scent. It just felt too… 

Swallowing the lump down in his throat, he took a few deep breaths to try and calm down. Somewhere in his mind he knew that this was all just hormonal talk. He wasn’t quite himself, what with the bonding and all.  

'I want to visit my parents.’ He sent instead.

His phone buzzed several minutes later, Akihito picked it back up quickly, gaze fixed on his phone as his thumb moved across the screen. Akihito hadn’t expected an answer, so when Asami’s reply said he could only visit his parents next month, he was surprised. But the location of his Alpha remained unanswered.

**'Where** are you?' Akihito asked again. 

'I won’t be back till late. Do you need anything?’ Came the text, Akihito stared at it feeling annoyed. Did Asami not know how to say anything else?

He tossed his phone to the bedside table and rolled over, the sun was only just beginning to set and the sparse messaging with his Alpha had tired him out. Akihito dozed off and when he woke again, the last rays of sunlight had gone.

Shakily sitting up in bed, Akihito noted that it was likely close to 8 in the evening. His body now marking the passing time with the reappearance of pain. His next dose was due already. Dragging his feet to the fridge, his lunch still there alongside his dinner, Akihito stared passively with no appetite. 

Chugging down a whole bottle of water before swallowing the bitter pills, Akihito went right back to bed. The glint of his phone had him reaching for it, only for the bitterness he was feeling to increase when he noted that there was no new messages.

Waiting for the medication to kick in, Akihito distracted himself by searching online for a brand well-known for their Omega-centric items, creating a list of items for his new room. His eyes were starting to drift shut again as his mind turned things over. Deciding not to overthink it, Akihito sent the link to Asami, before he set the phone down and fell back into a drug-induced sleep.

* * *

The doctor came by again that morning. After an embarrassing anal douche and physical examination that Akihito was mortified to be very awake and conscious for - the doctor prescribed a different set of painkillers - apparently the ones he was on were too strong to be taken long term. Especially so when the doctor found out that Akihito had been taking them on a near empty stomach. 

With the change in his medication, Akihito’s mind felt clearer throughout the day. With it was the sense of awareness of the state his body was in. And he hated it. 

It wasn't so much of pain, than it was a persistent discomfort that tired him down and stiffened his muscles as the day dragged on. His evasive Alpha, and his lack of presence didn’t help things either. 

The repetitive messages sent to Asami never reaped the answers he wanted. Akihito was just about to resign himself to yet another day and night alone when he heard the front door open. His Alpha was back. 

Akihito froze from where he was peering by his bedroom door, Asami’s sharp eyes assessing him as he walked towards, then past Akihito. He didn’t miss the way the Alpha’s nose flared as he took in his Omega’s scent before heading to his own room. Akihito felt a pang of hurt, that Asami would just walk past him. Retreating back into his room and shutting the door, while Asami steps halted him where he stood, frowning as he looked at Akihito’s closed door. 

An hour later, Asami opened the door to find Akihito curled up in bed. The Alpha watching him with a frown as he moved stiffly to get out of bed. Asami observed his Omega grimacing as he sat down at the table. Dinner already laid out. 

The Omega, face still twisted in a grimace, didn’t notice Asami standing and coming up to him until a large hand held up the hem of Akihito’s t-shirt, fingers slipping past his waistband with the intention of checking on the bruising. 

Akihito jerked at the sudden contact, his hand swinging at Asami in reflex. With his slender wrist caught in a firm grip, Asami stared down with narrowed eyes, watching as the panic faded in Akihito's eyes. Only to be replaced by a wary stare as the Omega's eyes met his uncertainly. 

Sharp eyes flicked over to Akihito’s clenched fist, just inches away from his face. A punch that would have connected had Asami not been ready for it. Squeezing that slender wrist ever so slightly before he released it. 

“Going to punch me again?” Asami asked.

“You deserved it.” Akihito bit out, still hurt as he glared over the Alpha’s shoulder, not before Asami caught him glancing at his now unblemished jaw. 

“I did.” Asami said after a beat. Straight faced as he met Akihito’s shocked stare before returning to his seat and eating his dinner. 

He wasn’t expecting a response, much less an agreement, from a high breed Alpha at that. Sufficiently distracted, Akihito managed to eat a few mouthfuls before his body twinged in protest when he leaned forward in his seat - reaching out for the glass of water. The forgotten soreness brought afresh, as the throbbing of his bruises and the ache of his insides came back to full focus. 

Asami’s nostrils flared at the increased scent of discomfort coming from his Omega. Watching Akihito slowly lean back in his seat, sipping at the water, picking at his remaining food. Akihito tried to continue eating, but he no longer had the appetite. With the next dose of his medication already due, all he wanted to do was lie down and not move to abate the various aches and throbbing.

“Try to finish half of it at least,” Asami said as he stood up and went behind Akihito’s chair, pushing it closer to the table. The Omega’s stomach felt heavy, but he had eaten a bit more by the time Asami returned. Akihito perked up, smelling a whiff of epsom salts on his Alpha, and eyed the medication Asami had fetched from his room. 

Asami relented when Akihito shook his head at his food, only a third of the portion eaten. The Omega quickly swallowed the two white pills offered, then another glass of water Asami poured for him. Before shuffling ahead to the master bedroom at Asami's mention of a bath being drawn. 

Asami noted the bitter-sour scent still lingering around his Omega, it had started yesterday and remained, adding to the myriad of unpleasant smells that muddled Akihito’s bonded-Omega scent. Ever since the permanent bond settled, Asami had not scented it in its purity. Akihito's bonded scent, had constantly been overlapped. Initially, overwhelmed by the blood and pain. Then the fever and medication. And now, misery interlaced with his discomfort - a constant now.

The situation wasn't one he knew how to handle, but his instincts kept tugging at him, sending him the urge to go to his Omega and scent mark him thoroughly. Akihito's body wasn't healed enough for it, which explained his own lack of arousal. He'd never experienced this urge before, thus it left Asami frustrated, at the strange desire to claim and mark his mate. Yet with none of the sexual desire that overwhelmed him when he first met Akihito. 

The Alpha watched, out of view, as Akihito gingerly stepped into the bath. The vivid bruises across his Omega's skin disappearing beneath the water as Akihito slowly lowered himself in. Akihito's grimace eased to a sigh as he let his eyes drift shut, the hot water and salts relieving tensed muscles. Asami fetched Akihito's clothes from his room before leaving it on the countertop.

When the Omega heard a soft rustle and blinked his eyes open - it was to Asami's retreating back, a small pile left next to the sink. An hour later when he got out of the warm bath, Akihito noted that it was his towel, a change of clothes and the hated enema kit laid out beside the sink. Despite having to use the wash every night as per the doctors instructions, Akihito felt he would never grow used to the odd squelching feeling. Done with the deed, Akihito stepped out of the bathroom, only to have Asami's tugging him towards the bed. 

"I want to sleep in my own room." Akihito gritted out, tugging his hand proved useless in Asami's firm grip. 

"After this." The Alpha held out the medication tube in his other hand.

Akihito turned completely red, the memory of the past few times Asami applied the topical medication for him were hazy. Likely due to his constant state of half-asleep from to the stronger painkillers. Led on my Asami’s nonchalance and briskness, Akihito kept quiet and tense as Asami clinically tugged his pants down and inserted the long lubed tip of the gel tube. 

Asami worked quickly and removed it within the minute. The gel at least always left a cool, numbing feeling that took away the aching discomfort. So by the time Asami was done gently rubbing the bruise cream on Akihito's lower half, the Omega's eyes were already drifting close.

The scent of his Alpha grew as Asami leaned closer, Akihito blinking hazily up at those sharp golden eyes, before Asami nosed at his neck. Akihito's scent clearer there, tainted only by the medications in his bloodstream, greeted his senses. And for Akihito, the scent of his Alpha surrounding him worked to immediately erase the misery and unease that had been plaguing him throughout the day. Asami's wet tongue laved across his bond mark, and between the warm comfort of his bonded above him and his comforting scent, Akihito fell asleep in a blink. 

* * *

The next morning, the doctor came by again and had brought a new device. Both Alpha and Omega listened to a medical explanation about an Omega’s early mating and the biological implications and care it would require. To take note of any signs of scar tissue. Akihito - still half-asleep and high on his Alpha’s scent - was listening on through a haze. Asami’s sharp eyes scanned the manual that came with the device.

The device - a medical instrument - which was smooth, slim and cylindrical in shape. It looked quite like a large bullet with it’s blunt tip and even girthed body which flared out to a flat wide base. The tip had a hole in it the size of a straw, and the base had a silicone cap that - when un-capped could extend and fit over the tip of a penis. The point of the device was to act as a funnel, and a plug, channeling semen into the receiver’s body without any penetration or thrusting from the giver’s end. It also came with a syringe attachment. The semen ejaculated into a cup, could be simply inserted via the syringe.

It wasn’t uncommon, back in the dark days, for Alpha’s to forcefully mate their Omega’s even before the hymen thinned out. The subsequent healing was different for every Omega. There were cases where after the permanent bond had been formed following the insemination - the Omega’s body healed the torn hymen, sealing the entrance to the uterus. In other cases, the Omega’s body simply shed the torn remains of the hymen, or it thinned out more quickly following the permanent bond.

The only sure way to know which way Akihito’s body was healing was through daily internal checks. So the doctor offered an alternative, which was to continue exposing the Omega’s body to his Alpha’s semen. It was a sure way to continue the thinning of the membrane, and ensuring Akihito’s hymen did not heal shut again. Of course, it was a safer way for domineering Alpha’s to scent mark their mates - this favoured primitive way of scent marking ensured the Alpha’s scent stayed on their Omega longer. 

The doctor recommended for its usage in the evenings so Asami’s semen would be plugged in overnight. Akihito’s body could go into heat the moment it was fully healed. Though with the use of this device, it would trick the Omega’s body into thinking that they were still regularly being mates - increasing the chances of Akihito not going into heat until the following cycle. 

Even for healthy Omega’s, heats still tires the Omega out. As such, doctors would try any synthetic methods possible to delay the heat from happening too soon after a trauma.

With device being only about two fingers wide, inserting it wouldn’t stretch the Omega’s still healing muscles too much. After a quick examination, the doctor cleared the device for use after another day of rest for all the swelling to subside.

At Akihito’s obvious unease, the doctor offered to medically administer the insemination. Asami could jack of into a cup if that would make the Omega feel better. But the idea of the doctor, doing even more embarrassing things, that could be avoided. Akihito eventually relented and agreed for Asami to handle it.

“Asami-sama, there is another option," the Doctor said by the door as he was leaving.

"High-breed Alpha’s saliva contain compounds, a certain strain, that reacts well with their mates. That is.” The doctor hesitated. He was not a specialist for mated pairs. He was Asami’s personal doctor, that mainly attended to any physical injuries the tycoon occasionally sustained from a shoot-out. He spent most of his time treating similar such injuries from the numerous henchmen that served under Asami. 

“There’s more information here,” He said, handing a small booklet to Asami. “If you have any questions, I can refer you to the best mating specialist in Tokyo.”

The doctor left, leaving Asami to flip through the pages detailing out various aspects of Alpha Omega pairs. 

It was a rare, but well-known fact, that high-breed Alpha’s saliva contain a higher amount of antibacterial compounds, as well as a strain of enzymes that reacts only with their mates and offspring. It’s healing factor is said to be triggered by an Alpha’s protective instinct. A fact for Asami, which he had already tried and tested. 

It worked, as it did during the initial days of their mating, healing the minor cuts he had inflicted on Akihito during his bite and their first few matings. But the prolonged stress, overall fatigue, swelling and bruises were internal injuries. No amount of licking or sucking could help speed up their recovery.

Asami returned to Akihito's room and was greeted by the scent of the oils. Akihito had soaked a wrist band with the blended oil, curling around a pillow on as he lay on his side, with his wrist close to his nose. The Omega surrounded by the new pillows and fluffier blankets. Eyes shut as he breathed deeply against the wrist band. The calming scent strong but not overpowering, masking the medicated scent of the Omega. Even on the single bed of his room, Akihito looked small. Sitting at the foot of the bed, he’d still have to reach out an arms length to reach the boy. 

Asami felt saliva pooling in his mouth, it was a strange feeling. That and the unrelenting urge to gather Akihito up in his arms, the Alpha had never felt like that before. His body moved and Asami decided to just go with it - leaning down to capture Akihito’s lips in a french kiss that had perhaps more saliva than normal. The Omega gulped instinctively, Asami not breaking their lip-lock as the Alpha’s body unconsciously produced more scent-marking pheromones. It was a few minutes before the both of them separated to catch their breath.

“Wha-” Asami had sealed his lips over Akihito’s again before the other could even finish his word. 

The scent of discomfort from his Omega had Asami leaning back, where he had been mouthing at Akihito’s bond mark - his weight pressing down against Akihito’s bruises. It was only morning, Akihito had only just woken up, yet the scent smelled like it had been wafting off his small body the whole night.

“That was a lot of spit.” Akihito stated as he gingerly moved to sit up, looking at the Alpha with a tired sigh. “You know making me swallow it isn’t gonna help.” 

Akihito leaned back against the wall, his arm with the oil-infused wristband coming up to lean against his forehead as he took a deep breath from it. Physically, Akihito felt better everyday. Mentally, he was bracing himself for the inevitable of what would happen once his body had healed completely. 

“It’ll help more,” Asami said, coming closer again as his hands rested gently above Akihito’s clothes, “here.” His thumbs tracing the broad hem of the full-length sweatpants, sharp golden eyes not breaking contact with the grey-blue ones of his Omega. Asami was close enough to hear the rising of Akihito’s heart rate, as the latter took another deep breath, his wrist band pressed up against his nose now. 

“Just your-” Akihito took another deep breath when his voice hitched as anxiety creeped in. “Just your mouth?”

“Just my mouth.” Asami promised, it was too soon to push Akihito for more. He’d bid his time, after all, the Omega was already permanently bonded to him.

Asami’s tongue touched him again there, for the first time since that painful night. Akihito's body remained tensed, till the numbing properties dulled the ache of his hole enough that the constant throbbing heat disappeared completely. Akihito was already drifting to sleep as Asami tongue dipped into his hole. By the time Asami pulled the new blankets over his mate, Akihito had finally fallen into a deep sleep, lulled by the comfort of a body that ached less. 

* * *

That morning, the doctor conducted a physical exam on Akihito under the watchful and glaring eyes of Asami. With the swelling completely down, and the bruises healing up well, the doctor advised for them to start using the device as soon as they were ready. 

Akihito, mortified as he usually was after such an embarrassing morning, had locked himself up in the shower. By the time he came out. Asami had left for work, where he stayed the whole day, leaving Akihito alone again, bored and restless. The Omega fell into a fitful sleep quite early that evening. 

It hadn’t really sunk in for Akihito about what needed to be done - so that night, when Asami carried the dozing Omega to his room. Akihito woke suddenly with a sharp gasp, his heart racing, the cloying scent of fear erupting out and his struggles nearly had Asami dropping him to the floor. 

It took awhile for him to calm down, and then for Asami to show the device to Akihito, reminding him of what the doctor had said. A cup of hot tea and hours later, Akihito was reluctantly agreeing to let it happen. Asami’s tongue touched him again and for several long minutes, the Alpha taking his time with Akihito till his Omega’s bottom shined with the spit that coated it.

Careful not to touch the numerous bruises in various stages of healing, Asami slipped one lubed finger in, then another, scissoring them slowly to stretch the ring of muscle. A day shy of a week since mating with his Alpha, coupled with how nervous he was, the Omega’s muscles were tight. Akihito winced, when Asami slipped three fingers in a bit too soon.  

The Alpha kissed an apology on the inside of Akihito’s thigh, careful to avoid prodding too quick after that. The combination of his body beckoning him back to sleep, the drugs already in his system, and the soothing effect of his Alpha’s gentle licking - Akihito barely felt the slim device slipping inside him. He squirmed as he felt the warm thick liquid filling him suddenly, but when he looked at Asami again, the Alpha was already closing the stopper on the device. 

Gently lowering the Omega and tugging his pants back up. The scent of satisfied Alpha comforted Akihito, instinctually his Omega was appeased at having pleased his Alpha. So despite the odd feeling of something left inside him, Akihito’s already heavy eyelids drooped shut. With the blankets pulled up over him, Akihito was only vaguely aware as Asami’s tongue laved over his mating bite, even as the Omega fell asleep.

* * *

The next few days continued on in more or less the same way. Asami eventually was no longer satisfied with the insemination device - how it only left his scent inside Akihito for a few hours afterwards.

Akihito however, was insistent that they kept up with the device only. 

“Don’t,” Akihito gasped squirming when Asami’s tongue reached deeper, the Alpha's two thumbs stretching the ring of muscle wider, two more fingers slipping in. 

"No!" The word tripped out of the young Omega's mouth in a loud burst. Akihito and Asami both stared at each other in surprise. The Alpha watched as Aki's eyes hardened in resolve as quickly as the shock faded. Akihito had backed up, Asami’s fingers slipping out of him as his eyes narrowed at the sudden move.

"We'll go slowly-" Asami tried reasoning, his Omega shaking his head in refusal as he shook his head in stubborn disagreement. Clamping his legs shut, Akihito pushed the device towards Asami.

Akihito's outbursts thus far had been catching Asami off-guard, never in his life had Asami encountered an individual who'd dare oppose him. Much less an Omega. But ever since his mistake with forcing the permanent bonding to happen, the sharp pain in his jaw would give a phantom sting. Reminding him that - even when in what was obviously a huge amount of pain - his young Omega had a fire in him.

Not that Asami stood a chance in this particular argument. Everything Akihito had countered with was backed not only with logic, but also as much of the guilt trip he could use against the Alpha.

It worked. Asami relented, despite his murderous glares when he snatched the device that Akihito had been pushing him to take. The whole processes was awkward and rather impersonal. But Aki would rather go with that over giving in to Asami’s attempts to coax him into anything further. It still felt much too soon, even his body not getting easily aroused despite his Alpha’s attempts. 

Asami would just have to wait.

* * *

The fresh scent of Asami’s claim would fade, so every night the Alpha would begrudgingly fill his semen into the slim device before slipping it inside Akihito. The Alpha taking caution to handle Akihito with more care now, not wanting to deal with Akihito’s kicking legs again. The strength his Omega had never ceased to amaze him.

His efforts to arouse Akihito didn’t take, only seemed to cause stress as Akihito batted him away from his flaccid penis. Furthermore, the bruises that marred Akihito's skin had taken on quite the gruesome shade, turning a sickly green and purple since a few days ago. The Alpha’s protective nature overpowered his need to stake his claim.

Akihito’s scent was surely the scent of a bonded Omega. Though the scent was still weak - unsettling Asami - it was enough to assure the Alpha on the permanent bond. Despite the doctor’s explanation and his own research to clarify the matter - that under the circumstances of their permanent bonding, a weak bond scent was normal. 

When an Omega’s body is able to fully take their Alpha’s knot, which usually coincides with said Omega’s body being healed and relaxed enough to allow the Alpha to penetrate past the Omega’s secondary channel. In the natural way. Only then would their bonded scent be stronger.

Given how Akihito encountered his compatible Alpha, it would’ve taken his body a month or two before it completed the changes necessary to accept a knot. With the present circumstances how everything was rushed in just a handful of days, his body was speeding up the processes. But it wouldn’t be before Akihito’s internal injuries healed completely. 

Asami hadn’t much choice anyway but to use the device - no matter how much he hated it - even his own biology kept shutting down any semblance of an erection when directly exposed to Akihito’s scent - still overpowered by his discomfort and general fatigue. He had no issues ejaculating when he rubbed one out away from Akihito’s scent, but that was about it. 

The nightly dose of the Omega’s medication strong enough that Akihito drowsily went along with the motions. Without his thoughts bothering him and his half-asleep state - the Omega was usually barely awake as Asami thoroughly scent marked him and slipped in the inseminating device. 

The scent of his fresh claim would settle the Alpha for the night. Only to have him scowling at how faint the scent turned come morning, once the device was removed and Akihito showered. The Omega had objected the first time, when Asami asked him to leave the device in or to insert a butt plug. Staring at the sex toy with a look of perplexity that quickly turned into something that had Akihito turning red and spluttering. Refusing vehemently, going so far as to slam his door closed in Asami’s face. 

Even the slightest sour tinge of Akihito’s distress was off-putting. Neither of them enjoyed the reminder of that night. Leaving the Alpha agitated, but reluctantly keeping to their nightly routine, not wanting to distress his Omega any further.  

More days passed by in the same routine. Akihito grunting in discomfort through the doctor’s morning check-up, followed by Asami making sure he ate breakfast before taking the medication. The drugs no longer knocked him out so Akihito was awake for several hours a day. There was only so much mobile games and TV a person could watch, before the overall aches and boredom tired him out enough that he often slept half the day away, before his stomach woke him up again in the evening. 

By the time Asami returned, the second dose of medication and being awoken by his Alpha past midnight would leave the Omega half out of it whenever Asami went about his now-routine scent-marking and inserting the device. The repetitive days went by, allowing Akihito his much needed rest for his body to heal. 

Their routine was broken a week later. 

Akihito’s usual medical examination concluded with the doctor stopping his painkillers completely. Something about dependency risk and resistance to drugs, all Akihito heard was he was supposedly healed up enough to not need the regular dose. 

With the bruising nearly all gone, Asami was advised to stop with the topical cream as well. Not that the Alpha didn’t rub his hands all over Akihito anyway. The Omega would sleepily just eye him, as long as Asami didn’t push for more, the caresses and massages were quite a comfort. Especially since it meant Akihito got to breath in his Alpha’s scent. 

Come morning though.

Now that the level of discomfort was nearly unnoticeable and the drowsiness from his medication no longer in play, Akihito was more awake and aware throughout the day. 

Escape attempts proved futile as the only lift excess to the penthouse floor was locked. His search of the entire floor proved that the house really was much too high to try anything like scaling down the building. Even snooping around his Alpha’s office proved boring, files and folders of mind numbingly boring paperwork. 

By evening, he had exhausted his resources to keep himself occupied and had grown bored enough to send several dozen texts to Asami. None of which Asami replied to, seeing as to how they were all inane questions. Which led to the talkative prattle of questions Asami faced during dinner that night.

“What do you work as?”

“Okay, where do you work?”

“You won’t even tell me that?”

“Where are your parents?”

“Are they still alive?”

“Siblings?”

“No? No siblings? How about pets?”

“I guess not eh? Would have noticed if you had a pet.”

“What do you work as?”

“Come on, tell me already!”

The Alpha’s monosyllabic and sparse replies only served to fuel Akihito further. Displeasing Asami enough that the aggravated aura and piercing glare he served Akihito finally silenced any further line of inquisition.

Asami thought that would be the end of Akihito’s questions, the Omega seemingly cowed from having irritated his Alpha. But after a day of silence on Akihito’s end, the Omega’s curiosity timidly picked back up. Gradually, but with more care in what he chose to ask about.

Mostly benign things about food or matters that were related to Akihito’s own day. The Omega picked up on which questions Asami evaded, he never answered anything related to his work or his personal life. No amount of research online helped him answer anything on his elusive Alpha. Despite being highly praised throughout the whole of Japan, with his company listed in numerous business ranking websites. There was little on any other information.

Between the late nights Asami worked and the - now arousing - distraction of their nightly routine with the insemination device.Kissing, licking and sucking - those were apparently the only use of Asami’s mouth in the presence of his Omega. Talking on the other hand - it was bad enough there wasn’t really much time to have a conversation - Asami turned out to be not much of a talker, at all. 

Most nights, Asami would distract Akihito by wringing an orgasm or two from him - effectively shutting him up which was probably the Alpha’s main aim. Akihito would find that their combined scents and the afterglow would lull him right to sleep, despite it being still quite early. Neither of them exchanging even a full sentence with each other on those nights.

When morning came, the cycle repeated again. Despite it being only a handful of days since Akihito’s talkativity began, Asami’s patience was already wearing thin. He knew he’d have to relent somehow to get his Omega to stop trying to dig information out of him. A week had yet to pass - since Akihito’s drug-free talkative prattle began - before Asami agreed to arrange for Akihito to visit his parents. 

Out of all the endless questions, Akihito’s insistence to visit his parents was one that Asami could agree to - after making the necessary arrangements. Not that Akihito himself was particularly close to them, but the Omega knew it was a request his Alpha couldn’t deny. The new phone Asami had given him held no restrictions and Akihito had exchanged a few texts with his mother - who had begun to grow suspicious during the radio silence leading up to the night of their permanent bonding and after. 

Akihito’s insistence on visiting his parents were more of a test, he wanted to find out how serious this restriction his Alpha had on his movements were. Akihito knew better than to try anything rash so early on in their relationship, but he also knew that there was no way he would allow his Alpha to keep him cooped up like a prisoner. 

With the haze of Asami’s overbearing Alpha pheromones tapering off, along with the distraction of pain and drug-induced dazes no longer clouding his mind. Akihito’s awareness and sharp wit was coming back. He had been aiming to be a journalist, with his own Alpha being a mystery - a stubborn one at that. Akihito had decided that Asami would be the case he would get his scoop on. 

It was a given that newly bonded Alpha’s would be territorial. Asami’s need to keep Akihito close wouldn’t be so strong once they’ve knotted. Akihito knew that inevitable would be coming up. He just had to wear his Alpha down, bit by bit. He’d get his freedom and the scoop of his career, he was sure of it. 

* * *

The morning that Asami had agreed to bring Akihito to visit his parents, Asami had watched intensely as the doctor conducted his check-up. Akihito wondered, on the extra thoroughness of the doctor, even Asami scrutinizing the whole process was out of the usual routine.

Externally, Akihito was back to his usual self. The endless days he had spent on a schedule of medication, bruise ointments and soft diet had finally tapered off.

“I’ll pick you up in the evening.” Asami had said, as they pulled to a stop outside the Omega’s childhood home. 

Asami watched from the doorway as Akihito’s mother rushed to embrace him, the Omega’s father a few steps back. His eyes darting up to meet Asami’s uncertainly. The Alpha inclined his head just slightly before he left.

The afternoon passed by in a blur. Akihito felt slightly off, with his mother’s constant chatter as they sat down for a home-cooked lunch. One of the things Akihito missed most. He made a mental note to cook his own meals again. Grocery shopping, another valid reason to get himself out of that apartment.  

Evening came before he knew it. Asami’s bespectacled henchman stood by stoically as Akihito’s mother hugged him and teared dramatically at the goodbye. Akihito felt numb, still at odds with everything, from his mother’s overt show of emotion, to the gilded cell he was heading towards. Escorted back to the luxurious limousine, where Asami sat waiting in. 

Piercing golden eyes glanced up from his phone to meet Akihito’s when the door opened. For a fleeting moment, Akihito considered making a run for it. But like the many fleeting moments he had - as quickly as the thought came up, he squashed it down.

He was smart enough to know that running away wouldn’t solve anything. Wouldn’t stop Asami Ryuichi from easily finding him. Not now especially. Even his instincts was telling him to stay put. They may be permanently bonded, but that nagging feeling - that his safety could be at risk, what with this mysterious world his Alpha was in - it had him staying.

As much as he was actually dreading it. Akihito knew that they needed to knot, or share a heat or rut together. He'd bid his time, deciding that he would only attempt an escape once things were in more favourable conditions. 

* * *

It took hours of coaxing, fingering and rimming his Omega. After the third orgasm in nearly the same number of hours, Akihito was finally pliant enough that he didn’t make a sound of protest when Asami stripped down and began to nudge the engorged head of his penis past his Omega’s stretched out hole. 

Asami’s fingers rested against the side of Akihito’s face, angling the young Omega’s face so he could watch out for any signs of pain. Akihito’s eyes still glazed over in post-orgasm bliss, though it cleared up quickly once Asami had eased in a few inches into Akihito's body. The younger's breath hitched, glazed eyes now alert and averted as he tried to even out his breathing, keeping his body relaxed as he felt the thick blunt head of his Alpha’s penis press against his insides.

Akihito gasped as Asami slid in a couple more inches before he was met with resistance again. Asami frowned, feeling a roughness against the head of his penis. The secondary opening of an Omega’s inner channel should be a ring of muscle - it shouldn’t feel rough. Pushing up against it again confirmed the odd texture, the rocking movement had Akihito’s insides squeezing tight as his body tensed. 

Asami's fingers flexed against Akihito’s hips before he transferred his grip to the sheets, watching as his Omega gulped down breath after breath. The blissed out face post-orgasm twisting into a grimace as Akihito bit down on his trembling lip, stifling his whimpers, trembling as he fought to keep still.

“S-stop.” Akihito gasped in a hitched breath. Asami saw his lips moving, but barely heard the words against the blood rush of his own pleasure, his carnal desire to claim creeping up to overwhelm him. 

The Alpha inched back, before rocking forward again gently, trying to push his erection past it and into his Omega’s second channel. Looking down where they were connected, he noted that only half his erection was sheathed inside his Omega. Asami watched the smooth creamy skin of Akihito’s belly distend slightly as he rocked forward as his swollen erection pushing harder against the tight inner ring.

Wetness touching his fingertips, and the sharp salty tang of tears, brought Asami’s focus back on Akihito. The Omega’s face pinched as tears trickled out of his eyes which he had squeezed shut. Akihito’s hand reached out to grapple at Asami’s thigh pushing him away. Taking a deep breath to clear his head, he stilled his thrusting against the unrelenting muscle barrier inside Akihito. The Omega’s arm immediately coming up to hug his abdomen as the scent of his discomfort grew. Lips pale with the force he was biting down on them with.

While not in heat, male Omega’s produced less slick naturally. The ring of muscles sealing the second channel would be tighter - a biological safeguard with the opening to their second channel attached to the end of their large intestine. It was the body’s way of ensuring fecal matter didn’t enter the channel leading up to their cervix. Once a male Omega was fully relaxed and aroused, only then would the muscles loosen to allow an Alpha to enter. But Akihito’s wasn’t relenting at all, even after Asami made sure his Omega had been thoroughly pleasured. 

Burying his nose against a damp spot of his Omega’s earlier release, Asami reaching down and quickly jacked off while the tip of his penis remain buried inside. His semen released down the anal channel would only scent mark Akihito for awhile. Scent marking within an Omega’s second channel increases the chances of the Alpha’s scent mark remaining longer. But Asami knew not to push any harder, Akihito’s distress had picked up enough to warn him not to.

Asami rubbed at the red marks his tight grip had left on Akihito’s hip, as he watched his semen overflow and trickle out from where they were still joined. Pressing soft kisses against the bond mark and the clammy skin of Akihito’s shoulders. The Omega calming down from the mixed high, dozing off as Asami held him. 

A week later, after a few more unsuccessful tries to penetrate into Akihito’s second channel. No matter the amount preparation and effort Asami took to get Akihito to relax, the Omega’s second channel remained tightly shut. With his last attempt ended with Akihito kicking him in the chest when he tried yet again to thrust past the unyielding inner ring. Asami relented and consulted the doctor.

* * *

Scar tissue.

Asami bit back a snarl as he shined the torch between Akihito’s spread legs, the gleaming metal of the speculum holding his Omega’s insides open. It was exactly as the doctor described.

Streaks of tissue slightly paler than the sphincter muscle of the second channel, clumped like thick veins around the secondary opening. Where small bits of the torn membrane still clung onto the raised bits of tissue. Even with the new medicated gel, the doctor had cautioned that it usually took a month or longer before all the scar tissue sheds, once the muscle beneath it fully heals.

“If not allowed to heal completely, it can cause further damage to the secondary muscles. Or even permanent scarring. Surgery would be necessary.” The doctors words repeated themselves in his head, as Asami applied a liberal amount of the medicated ointment on the scar tissue, before gently removing the speculum. 

Akihito groaned softly, his face contorted in a grimace as he rolled to his side. Slender legs pressing closed the moment Asami leaned back, unblemished skin of his long limbs beckoning a heated curl of desire as the Alpha watched on. His fists clenching tight where he still held the speculum. Reminding himself that his Omega’s body wasn’t ready, did nothing to stop his blood from travelling south this time.

“What is it?” Akihito asked, sitting down with a grimace. He tugged his large shirt down over his knees, self-conscious of the unblinking stare Asami was giving his legs. Asami wordlessly handed Akihito the medication tube he just used before taking the speculum to wash.

“What does this do?” He asked to Asami’s retreating back. The Alpha striding to the bathroom, showing no sign of having heard Akihito’s question. “Hey!” Akihito exclaimed, indignant at being ignored. But his rising anger crashed back down again when his Alpha slammed the bathroom door shut.

Asami was prickly on a normal day, always guarded, stoic, his face barely showing any expression while his sharp eyes expressed his annoyance or frustration. In the month and a half of living with the Alpha, all Akihito had felt from his Alpha was disapproval. From the tight press of his lips and his narrow eyed glares. To the brief interactions that was mainly sexual or sexual related with barely any words spoken. Never mind actual conversations.

Either every night after their dinner shared in stifling silence, or oftentimes when Asami worked late, immediately after he showered - the Alpha would pin Akihito down on his huge bed, jacking off quickly before releasing his seed inside Akihito. Despite the ferocity in which he'd pump his penis with his hand, Asami kept a grip over the length of his penis, ensuring only half slid inside his Omega. 

A smaller plug kept his semen sealed for the night. It had taken some convincing and a lot glaring before Akihito agreed to the smallest size from the appalling large array of sizes Asami had. Asami hated the thing, but despite his reluctance to use it, he did. 

Some nights, Asami would pleasure Akihito first to a quick orgasm from Akihito before jacking off. Other nights, it was impersonal and quick. Once, Asami tried a quick thrust a little deeper, trying the give of Akihito’s second channel. The Omega - not expecting the sudden spike of pain - swung his hand out and accidentally slapped at the Alpha’s ear. 

The sudden growl that came from his Alpha had Akihito tensed stock still as wide eyes looked up at Asami’s lips bared in a snarl. Asami was angry, he constantly had been in a bad mood since he verified the presence of scar tissue. It was setting Akihito on edge and Asami could tell. Several tensed seconds passed before Asami backed up completely, leaving Akihito alone as the front door slammed closed. 

The next morning, as Akihito was still blurrily rousing from sleep. Asami slipped the speculum back inside, checking the scar tissue and applying the gel liberally. Asami's frown was telling enough as he tugged Akihito’s pants back on.

“It’s your fault you know.” Akihito bit out, catching the surprise on Asami’s face before it was gone in a blink. “So why have you been all pissed at me for?”

It was Akihito’s angry glare that starred after Asami’s retreating back as he went to wash up in the bathroom.

“What is it with you?” Akihito’s question earned an answering glare as Asami returned the items back in the bedside drawer.

“Hey!" Akihito called out to Asami’s back as the Alpha left Akihito’s room. Down the hallway, Asami's bedroom door shut loudly.

* * *

Asami didn’t expect his young Omega to continue on his fuming tirade that morning, but Akihito did. The few minutes between Asami exiting his room fully dressed for work and leaving the apartment, Akihito had shot question after question as he stalked after the Alpha. Many of them repeated questions, only this time with Akihito’s patience worn thin, they were phrased more like demands.

“Why were you so hurried with the bonding?” Asami faced the moment he stepped foot out of his bedroom, the Alpha stepping past Akihito, evading that question.

“Why the urgency? What was the rush?” Akihito asked as Asami fixed his tie, throwing an side-eye glare at Akihito who pushed on. Being rudely awaken to medical examinations and a forever sullen Alpha had started this anger filled bravado.

“Why am I locked in here? Why can’t I go out?” following the Alpha into his study where he looked at a few folders on the desk.

“There’s barely any information on you online. Why? What exactly are you working as-” Asami stepped past Akihito again, heading to the front door this time. “-that you keep your bonded locked up, and you refuse to say anything!”

Asami huffed, his piercing glare not fazing Akihito at all. His Alpha has been evading his questions for over a month now. The gifts and visit to his parents could only tide the Omega over for awhile.

“Tell me!” He yelled as Asami stepped out the door. Akihito grabbed at the handle before Asami could close it shut. The look of outrage at Akihito’s gall to stop his exit was nearly enough to make the Omega retreat. But the younger male held on, staring his Alpha down.

The force of Asami’s push had the door slamming loudly. The sound echoing through the empty apartment as Akihito stared at his fingers where the door handle had been. Akihito was fuming, Asami's constant avoidance, never giving a response. The Alpha, firm in his resolve to never disclose anything.

In the Alpha's mind - The less Akihito knew, the safer he was. Inevitably, Asami knew that Akihito would get dragged into his world. But till then, ignorance would be a bliss that his Omega would only learn to appreciate, when it was no longer his. 

* * *

The pair danced around each other, blowing hot and cold. Silent dinners were still shared now and then. And the nightly routine turned into a battle of who could glare the other down harder. Akihito losing most of those battles, as Asami reduced his young mate to a shuddering mass of orgasms with his mouth alone. 

Since learning about the scar tissue, combined with Akihito’s unrelenting interrogation. Asami seemed to take sudden interest in rendering his Omega incapable of coherent speech - reducing Akihito to a shuddering mass of gasps and moans. As though Asami was making up for the discomfort he cause the past week, in his attempts to penetrate Akihito deeper. 

Unfortunately, all that wasn’t enough to stop Akihito's questions completely. Instead, they grew more tactical as the Omega learned that Asami did make an effort to respond. When the questions were more benign, Asami would actually answer them. So when the feeling of being cooped up overpowered his need to know why he was being cooped up to begin with. Akihito asked to go out at least, even if it had to be together with Asami. 

When the Alpha readily agreed, Akihito honestly didn't think he was being serious. 

The next night, Asami took him out for dinner. 

Asami walks close to his side as they make their way to the car, the two -now familiar- henchmen flanking either of their sides. Much like the other day when Asami brought him to visit his parents.

The restaurant was a fancy one and it was clear that Asami had made sure they were ushered immediately to a private room. Only one server attended to them throughout the meal. Both the host, and the server, never once made eye-contact to either Akihito or Asami. The food was amazing, lost in savouring the meal, Akihito didn't even notice that neither of them had bothered making any attempt at conversation. Akihito did express his high review of the food served, going a bit off tangent, but Asami didn't seem to mind that his simple question of if the food was good brought out a ten minute prattle from his Omega. 

A few days later. They went for lunch. Then dinner again a week later. This time, Akihito sees a small gathering of men in suits, all wearing shades despite being in the booked-out premises of a restaurant. They parted from Asami and bowed lowly, the scene creepily resembling those mafia movies. Before Akihito could get a better look at the security personnel, Asami has ushered him along with a hand against his back to the private dining room reserved for them.

Once again, the shared meal turned out to be a silent affair. Akihito had tried to start a conversation with a question and random comments on the food - though not gaining any response from Asami besides the occasional non-verbal sounds of acknowledgement. Bluntly pointing out on Asami’s lack in speaking had the Alpha responding with his sharp narrow-eyed glare. A glare that followed his now one word responses. 

In the little time they’ve spent together - outside of a bedroom - Akihito learned that pushing it any further when Asami was in such a mood would lead to nowhere. So when the quiet snuck back in around them, Akihito let it be. 

* * *

The doctor had done a check-up, examining Akihito to ensure that he had healed internally, then informed Asami to stop immediately at any sign of discomfort. Akihito was uncharacteristically silent the rest of the day, Asami knew his Omega was nervous. That evening, before he could retreat to his own room, Asami caught Akihito’s wrist tugging him to the master bedroom instead.

Akihito had been wringing the edge of a pillow he clutched to his chest since Asami led him to sit on the massive bed. While he watched Asami pour out the amber coloured liquid into two shot glasses before returning to the bed.

“Here,” Asami offered, touching the cool surface of the glass against Akihito’s cheek.  The younger one turning to look, his deep frown and pout turning to a scowl as he shot Asami a glare.

“I’m underaged.” He muttered out, hiding his face in the fold of his arms, but accepting the glass nonetheless when it was pressed against his fingers. 

Akihito stared down at the liquid, the glass gripped tight in his fingers. He had entertained the thought of going out drinking with Kou and Takato once he finished high school. But then graduation came and went, and his friends were too busy settling down after their matings. He was offered to attend parties with his other classmates,but without his best friends, he just never was in the mood.

It wasn’t uncommon for youths to smoke and drink before turning twenty. But Akihito certainly hadn’t tried either, he wasn’t opposed to it, more so that his firsts so far hadn’t been in the best of situations. Now that he was finally holding a shot of his first alcohol. It was as he sat in the very bed he had sex in, while his Alpha sipping at his own glass as a stared moodily out the window.

It all still felt very strange to him. 

They learned all this in school, the Alpha Beta Omega dynamics had a few chapters in high school education. And despite the low statistic, everyone knew about compatible mates, it was a romanticised thing. But being a part of it, reality was far from romantic. 

Feeling this instinctual pull towards this Alpha he barely knew. Finding himself going with his biology, his instincts influencing his own mindset. It was confusing, it felt like he was changing, but he wasn't sure. Was this him, or his biology. 

Akihito knew. In theory, the pulling strength compatible mates had, urging them to solidify their bond. The bite, the inner penetration, the knotting. Three factors combined solidified the bond. For most compatible mates, in theory, all three would happen concurrently. Akihito knew it would be different, more difficult for him, having received the bite, then mated before he even had his first heat.

Downing the alcohol in one go, Akihito grimaced. It took only a few minutes before he felt the warm buzz as the alcohol worked rapidly in a system that had zero tolerance. There was no point in fighting his own biology, the alcohol may as well help to try make it easier.

Asami went slow once he had downed his second refill, his movements calculated as he took the empty shot glass from Akihito, before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. His fierce glare replaced with a look of sharp attentiveness. 

Watching Akihito carefully as he stripped off their clothes and with each lubed finger he slipped in. Akihito cooperated - warmed and amenable, slightly under the influence of alcohol, mostly under the influence of Asami’s mindful caution.

With the Omega’s body familiar now with Asami’s skillful mouth and hands, it wasn’t long before Asami brought him to orgasm. Carefully stretching out the ring of muscle as his mouth serviced the Omega.

Slick trickled out from Akihito's well stretched hole when he climaxed again as Asami fingered against the spot inside. It wasn't as copious as an Omega in heat, but it was the most that Akihito's body had ever produced. 

Asami’s member easily slipped into Akihito, with a slightly harder push against the inner ring, thrusting past to enter the second channel with only slight resistance. Slick eased the way and the Omegas pleasured and recovered body opening up. 

Still in his orgasmic bliss, Akihito merely grunted when Asami entered him. Fully sheathed for the first time since the bloody mating, Asami paused. Waiting as his Omega clenched against the intrusion, Akihito groaning in mixed pleasure as his brows knitted at the overwhelming sensations. 

The feeling of being completely filled inside by his Alpha was meant to be a pleasurable experience - a feeling that Akihito was only experiencing now. Well past the bloody disaster and the resulting scar tissue. Fully healed, Akihito was still young, his body still had some room to grow. In the meantime, it would be a very tight fit. 

It was taking all of Asami’s control to remain stock still, Akihito’s inner channels clenching and unclenching around his engorged penis. His Omega was sure to have fresh bruises with the force he was gripping at Akihito’s hips. But keep still he did, waiting for the tell tale dampness of the Omega’s body producing more slick. 

Asami rocked gently within Akihito, his Omega’s slick giving some slide to the tightness that held the Alpha inside him. Gradually, he aimed his thrusts to stroke at his Omega’s prostate, pleasuring him enough to produce even more slick. With his rhythm set, Asami now pounded into his mate. The force of his hips eliciting sharp cries from the body beneath him.

Though Asami’s thrusts were very hard and deep, the constant pounding on his Omega’s sweet spot brought pleasure that shadowed the harshness of his thrusts. Akihito’s orgasm already building up fast came crashing over him. Body wreaked in shudders as ropes of cum shot all over the sheets under him and some even catching on his abdomen.

Akihito sighed, feeling his chest slide against the sheets, his arms and fingers limp. Only Asami’s firm grip on his hips keeping him from just melting into the bedsheets. Still coming down from his post-orgasm high, Akihito felt the base of Asami’s shaft grow, catching at the rim of his hole.

“W-what-” Akihito’s breath hitched, trying to push away from Aasami when the Alpha thrusts sank deeper.

“Keep still.” Asami hushed, nipping at Akihito’s ear. Gripping his wrists in one hand to stop the Omega from pushing him away. The other grasping at Akihito’s hips, trying to adjust their position.

“T-too much!” The Omega’s voice strained as he gasped through the building discomfort. Akihito knew they had to knot, but he wasn't expecting a knotting now! Not on the first night of full penetration after his recovery. 

But it was unmistakable, that the base of Asami’s cock inside him was inflating rapidly. Locking him in as Asami’s grinding movements seated the knot firmly inside.

Asami gathered the Omega up so that they were both kneeling, the younger one’s knees barely touching the bed - spread wide as they were over his Alpha’s muscular thighs. Akihito’s back pressed against Asami’s chest, held up with Asami’s arm across his chest. His head bowed with the side of his cheek pressed against Asami’s shoulder. His hair damp with cold sweat, his eyes squeezed shut, his mouth open in sharp gasps.

Asami bit and sucked at his neck as he rocked, thrusting shallowly. Shifting his knot so it was firmly lodged inside. Asami felt his Omega’s body shudder with pleasure, knowing the position now pressed more firmly against Akihito’s prostate. The slender cock, a deep red and hard in Asami’s grasp, spurting once before his body was quivering as he dry orgasmed.

“Too much!” Akihito sobbed, his hands gasping at Asami’s forearm and thigh as the oversensitive pleasure overwhelmed him again. The Omega’s insides convulsing around the Alpha’s knot triggered Asami’s own orgasm as his semen filling his Omega’s channel. 

He was spread and supported by the strong body of his Alpha behind him, his hole stretched achingly wide around Asami’s knot, his insides filled by the massive length of his Alpha cock pressing mercilessly against his prostate. Asami’s thick arms across his chest and muscular thighs bracing his legs open. Akihito never felt so thoroughly overwhelmed, pleasure and pain warring inside of him.

Akihito’s head fell back panting on Asami’s shoulder. Despite his back arched in pleasure, Akihito’s features were pinched. Beneath the scent of his Omega’s slick and release, less noticeable over Akihito’s sweet release, the low sharp undertone of discomfort had begun to grow. The Alpha’s arm slid lower, a large palm rubbing gently at the Omega’s distended abdomen.

With his Omega still so young, his body only newly mated, it was only normal that his insides hadn’t grown enough yet to accommodate his Alpha’s large size. The faint outline of Asami’s large cock visible beneath Akihito’s skin, as the Alpha’s member was fully sheathed inside Akihito’s second channel. It would be a few years still before Akihito’s body matured fully, the space inside him gaining more flexible tissue and muscle as his body prepared itself for impregnation.

Asami lowered the both of them to the bed, spooning his Omega while ensuring they remained close where they were still connected. With Akihito’s pleasure fading after his orgasm, his discomfort grew stronger over the lingering scent of sweet pleasure. The Alpha’s knot still throbbing and spurting slowly - their first knotting - it would be some time yet before the Alpha could slide out.  

Gentle hands rubbed at Akihito’s abdomen and anywhere they could reach, hushed mummers and wet licks against the Omega’s bond mark. A thick finger carefully slipped between Akihito’s lips, the Omega had been biting them to muffle his whimpering gasps. Asami kept up his ministrations to take Akihito’s mind away from the aches of his overstretched body.   

When Asami’s knot finally subsided enough, his arms loosened their firm hold to lean back, his flaccid penis slipping out while Akihito tried to squirm free. Only to be turned around and pulled back towards his Alpha. A gentle sucking of his lower lip as Asami licked at the seam of his raw lips, coaxing Akihito’s mouth open. The overly gentle side of his Alpha overwhelmed him again, trembling, Akihito parted his lips. Allowing the soft slide of their tongues as Asami pulled their chests together, strong arms moving to rub down Akihito’s back.

Without the knot stretching the Omega uncomfortably, the aching discomfort was now fading to a warm soreness. Much more tolerable, and easily forgotten, especially with the attention and care Asami was showing him.  

Asami rumbled in satisfaction when he slipped a finger between Akihito’s ass, feeling his come leaking out, then pushing it back in. The barest touch of his finger on the swollen hole had Akihito whimpering. Asami kissing Akihito in apology, his lips pressed against the tears gathered in the corner of his Omega’s eyes.

The Alpha held his two fingers against his Omega’s swollen hole, keeping his semen inside as he held Akihito’s trembling body. Lips and tongue keeping his Omega distracted for as long as possible. When Akihito’s scent of discomfort spiked again, Asami relented and removed his fingers before easily lifting Akihito’s body in his arms. Between the long hot bath and being wrapped up in a large towel. Akihito had fallen asleep by the time Asami pulled the covers over them in bed.

Later as Akihito slept, Asami tended to his Omega’s body. With the gel’s numbing effect, he slept on as Asami inspected the loose and puffy ring of muscles, the opening deeper still had tightened up again, sealing his semen inside. Asami could scent it. Besides the puffiness and swelling expected from the recent activity, there was no other sign of injury.

Satisfied. Asami slipped back into bed, Akihito curling up to him in his sleep. 

* * *

 

~

Epilogue coming up next.


	3. Three (Epilogue of sorts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Reminder that this fic is a canon-divergence, or some sort of different route from Canon. But I’m trying to end it, with linking back to canon in a way.   
> Also the 2nd half part of this chapter is trying to link back to Vol 1 chapter 1 of Love Prize (canon)

Asami had never planned to keep anyone, compatible mate or not, confined in his apartment. He was never one to want nor need someone to return home to. If anything, Asami appreciated the quiet solitude that he had at the end of his busy and hectic schedules. 

Akihito's scent was clearly and very obviously - the scent of a mated Omega with a strong Alpha mate. That alone would be enough to deter even the most overeager Alphas. Not one to take risks, Asami's security arrangements had also been secured. A personally vetted team for Akihito's protection. He had done all this in preparation for the unavoidable eventuality - when Akihito was no longer under the lock and key protection of his territory.

It amazed Asami, watching as the exuberance grew in Akihito the further he spread his wings once he regained his freedom. The spark that lit up his Omega's eyes upon his agreement with Akihito's declaration that he was enrolling into University. Akihito had thought that Asami would stop him, that it would take some pestering before his Alpha conceded, thus was pleasantly surprised when Asami didn't even bat an eyelid. In no time, Akihito found himself registered and attending classes.

Akihito had thought Asami would keep him locked up, but that was never Asami’s intention. He just needed time to secure his claim over his mate. Plus the security arrangements and such was something new he needed to factor in, and that took time as well. 

Weeks and months went by and Akihito's eyes only shone brighter and brighter. Asami learned more about his Omega the more time he spent out and about, than he had during the time Akihito was sequestered in his apartment.  

A different scent started to mix in with Akihito’s signature mated scent. A warm, tangy scent, like a cherry. With that distinct sweet curl of vanilla. That particular scent added onto Akihito’s scent in a way that Asami found most pleasing. It always accompanied the Alpha’s mate when he was found to be softly humming while cleaning his camera equipment. On random days when he returned from school grinning. Or when he returned back in the wee hours of the morning after a night out with his friends, laughing at something or other.

Asami ensured that Akihito was pleasured well, but it did take some time before his Omega’s body relaxed fully whenever Akihito initiated anything sexual. The scent of his Omega's slick and release often lingered in his bedroom, now that Asami had learned Akihito's body and understood the signs better. 

Despite this, his young mate was still quite reserved, with Asami being the one initiating, engaging Akihito. His Omega would lie back, his body responding well to the ministrations that Asami took care to administer. But the only pleasure Asami gained was from what he gained from sheathing himself within his Omega’s body.

Asami still found himself forcing to hold back. Whenever he pushed too much, or let his control slip to far, the hard and rough thrusts still was too much for the young Omega’s body to take. Asami knew it would be some months, even a year still perhaps before Akihito’s body grew to accommodate to his size better.

In the meantime, Asami would wait.    

It took some sneaking and some chasing to draw Akihito's fiery side into their sexual relationship. 

First with the Omega getting his own tiny apartment closer to his University. Akihito thought he had successfully accomplished this without Asami knowing. The Alpha had no issues leaving his Omega to believe it so.

Asami would chase him down whenever he felt the need to.

Then Akihito's freelancing job as a photographer, which had him associating with that police officer - Yama. 

Initially, it was easy to track his free spirited Omega down whenever he wanted him back at the penthouse apartment. But over time, Akihito learned tricks to hide his trail better, the mischievous smirk always taunting Asami when he got away. 

Their sex that followed tended to be more, lively. And Asami relished every moment of it. He would let Akihito slip past, just to chase him down again. 

It did start to get troublesome however, when Akihito decided to turn his freelance photography skills to track Asami's business transactions. 

The Omega had set his mind on uncovering what his Alpha did for a living. A secret that Asami had so far managed to keep well hidden from Akihito. All of Asami’s evasion on Akihito’s repeated and insistent questioning did nothing to diminish his curiosity. It only seemed to fuel his Omega to dig further and Asami was torn between feeling irate or impressed. 

* * *

“Running away again?” Asami smirked, his voice almost lilting in a tune. The damned Alpha was gloating at having caught his ‘prey’, Akihito snarled in response. 

“I wasn’t running away!” Akihito protested. “I was working! Before  _ someone  _ rudely interrupted me!”

“Not responding to my messages or calls.” Asami circled the table, where Akihito sat upon, bounded.

“How’s the taste of your own medicine?” The Omega stuck his tongue out, his tone goading the Alpha. 

“Not to mention, jumping off a building that night.” The Alpha growled lowly, glaring in disapproval.

Akihito gulped, he thought it was a cheeky stunt and had felt victorious when he managed to outrun Asami and his goons. He had a deadline submission, plus there was his meeting with Yama-san, always useful to maintain some networking with the local police force. He really couldn’t be caught by Asami that night, knowing that his Alpha would have him becoming a writhing mess on his bed in the penthouse apartment. 

Besides, Asami seemed different today. Angrier, that’s for sure. But there was also this strange other scent wafting off from him. It was making Akihito’s heart race. 

“Isn’t that, running away, my dear Akihito?” 

Akihito was regretting his cheeky stunt now, Asami seemed pissed yet cheerful in a sinister way. That never meant anything good for the Omega, or his body. And it didn’t. 

Akihito gasped into the kiss Asami attacked him with, it was more teeth and tongue but it served to distract the Omega. Asami’s domineering scent engulfing him till his head was left in a haze. There really was something different about Asami’s scent today. This close and all over him, Akihito found his body beginning to react a lot faster than it usually would.  

When the Alpha finally leaned back. Akihito’s head cleared up a bit, blinked slowly back to himself before yelping in surprise. 

“Wh- What is this? Hey!” 

How was he suddenly naked? And tied up too?! What is this, a harness?

“I thought I’d grant you your wish.” 

Asami leaned back, a cigarette between his fingers as he surveyed his Omega. Immobilized in his choice of black leather straps and buckles. It wasn’t long before Asami gave in, his hands grabbing at Akihito’s shins to arrange him to his liking, enjoying the view.

“S-stop staring!” 

Asami smirked at Akihito’s flustered response. His Omega wanted to play, wanted to pry and dig intel about him and his business. Perhaps he would have a bit of fun before telling his Omega what he wanted to know.

“You wanted to know more about me right?” Asami said lowly, coming closer to Akihito again. 

“I’ll tell you then, we have all the time in the world.” 

The Alpha had counted on the scent of his rut to help trigger a heat in his mate. What he wasn’t counting on, was it to come on this fast in Akihito. Using his thumb, Asami tugged at Akihito’s lower lip. His tongue slipping into the Omega’s mouth before his lips even touched his. The wet appendage continued it’s trail to lick up into Akihito’s ear. 

Omega heat scent was coming off Akihito in waves now. Asami smirked, before running his hands all over Akihito’s body. Bringing his Omega to the brink of an orgasm over and over again, with his hands, his mouth, and a few toys he had along with him. 

Asami stuffed the roll of film inside Akihito, his finger digging in to press the roll against his Omega’s prostate. This lost in his heat, Akihito still had the mind to protest his precious film being treated in such a way. 

The bonded pair rode out their respective rut and heat together that night. Since it was an artificial rut, that was actually brought on by Asami’s change in suppressant dosage again. It didn’t last long. 

Akihito had ran off again the moment Asami’s knot deflated, the Alpha still asleep. 

It wasn’t long before it all unfolded. 

Akihito overhearing Yama making the deal with the troublemakers infringing on Asami’s turf. To make matters worse, Asami arrived just in time to see the police officers gun raised at his mate. 

Things moved in a whirlwind of bullets soon afterwards. 

One moment, Asami was standing in front of him, his Alpha holding a gun raised in his defense. 

The next moment, he was crying at the overwhelming nature of everything that had happened. It didn’t help that his Omega instincts were to badly shaken so close after Asami’s rut had shaken them up. 

His Alpha had all the right to be angry at him. Putting himself in danger, unknowingly so, but still. Instead, Asami had comforted him, in his own weird way. 

He had always had a feeling that his Alpha wasn’t a clean cut businessman. Seeing Asami weild a gun with such ease, in his defense at that, it was more of a reassuring sight. Yama-san’s betrayal had shocked him and hurt him more. But Asami’s kind words. It touched him - not that he’d ever admit that to his Alpha. 

Akihito thought he had successfully networked with a good detective, when in the end, he was just being used. Despite his causing trouble and running away from his bonded, the Alpha had saved him. Asami may be a stiff and cold Alpha who enjoyed having devious fun with his body. But his Alpha protected him when it mattered. It irked Akihito, yet warmed his heart too, which just irked him more. 

This compatible Alpha who caused him so much pain, yet the more he got to know Asami, Akihito couldn’t find himself to hate or blame him. Asami would toy with him, yet bring him pleasure just as much as he took pleasure for himself. Asami would chase and catch him, yet let him run free again. Akihito learned lessons the hard way, his recklessness this time nearly costed him his life, yet Asami saved him, even tried to comfort him in his own way that riled him up. When a riling up was what he needed to get over the hurt of betrayal. 

The Omega knew his Alpha would still be after him just as much as his Alpha would be saving him. Asami was still much of a mystery, but Akihito felt sure that he would unravel it and solve it in the end. Even if he had to go through hell to get there. 

* * *

The End. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : This story Ends!!! Finally!   
> I tried to lead it up to the canon scene where Asami and Akihito first met. Except, this leads into a ‘first meeting’ type feeling whereby Akihito starts to find out who his Alpha truly is (a Yakuza boss!).
> 
> The canon that follows is - Akihito gradually being ensnared into the mess that is Asami’s underground world. Starting with Akihito’s first kidnapping, which coincides with the first time Akihito actually helps Asami (by giving him to MO on Fei Long) and where he meets Fei Long for the first time (also Akihito’s first experience of an actual rape). Akihito sees and experiences for the first time the underground world mess (shootings, dead bodies, kidnappings, threats and powerplay). Asami rescues him with, “We’re going home.” Akihito appears fine and his usual self before some sort of PTSD sinks in when Fei Long shoots at them. Asami then comforts Akihito (while reasserting his claim) back in his penthouse and riles Akihito up again. Asami’s method of getting Akihito to fight back the trauma is to get him angry. It works well on Akihito. So Asami keeps up with that method. He doesn’t coddle his Omega because he knows Akihito is made of stronger stuff, it’s this strong stuff that would help his Omega survive in his Yakuza world. In that chapter (this is chapter 2 of canon btw) Asami literally verbally reinstates his claim on Akihito, and Akihito runs away again, Asami appears happy that Akihito bounces back up. And they play this cat and mouse game throughout canon, while they grow more and more emotionally attached to one another. In one of the latest chapters of the series, Akihito decides that he wants to be more capable to protect himself and Asami too. Which he actually does try to. It’s becoming more of an equal relationship with these two (it’s canon too! Which is wonderful!!!) where Akihito isn’t a damsel that always needs saving and I love that. :D 
> 
> Sorry for the prattle! I just love these two (and i love ABO too). I hope you loved reading this too!


End file.
